


The Healing of the Heart

by otherrealmwriter



Series: Historical Heart [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 56,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: After the events of World War 1, injured veteran Matthew Williams falls for a nurse Katyusha Braginsky, who just happens to be the sister of his brother's wife. The family heals over the next decade over the trauma they experienced before. Written as a series of journal entries over the 1920s CanUkr, AmeBel. Sequel to The Longing of the Heart but can be read on its own
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Series: Historical Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018584
Kudos: 10





	1. Matthew's Journal

I don't own Hetalia okay? This is kind of a sequel to The Longing of the Heartbut it is also able to be read on its own. You may just want to read the other one to get a better backstory. It's up to you though. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 15th 1919

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

Well today finally happened. I mean I only asked Katy to marry me back on Christmas but finally settled on a date and that was today. One of Katy's favorite times of year is spring and Easter so she wanted to have the biggest thing she had hoped for for so long. She never deserved those men who stood her up in the past. How that Feliks guy could have left such a sweet and beautiful woman at the altar even! Well she is my wife now and I couldn't ask for more. She accepted the fact that I was broken in the war. Everyone talks about me like nothing is wrong, but I know there is. I mean that is why I am in New York and ended up meeting Katy in the first place.

It was a small ceremony with the family. Al and Natalya's children were there and we had little Ivan and Anya as a ring bearer and flower girl. They're only a year and a half but if there was one thing that I've known over the years since I was discharged was that it is family that matters. And frankly if Al and Natalya weren't there for me, god knows where I'd be. Canada's weather is no good for my injuries. I had been thinking of moving out to the southwest or California (Something I never thought of before this) because the cold and wet which cause the old war injuries to ache more. The whole ceremony was almost a reversal of roles of Al and Natalya's back 5 years ago (God, has it been that long? Damn….) but the sad thing was that while Ivan had given Natalya away, he couldn't with Katyusha. He was killed in the war after all. But it was Al who had an idea for this.

It was his older son Nikolai who took that "giving away" role. Yeah it's usually the Dad or a male relative but her father had died years ago before she had come to America and well I already said why Ivan could not, so the next oldest male relative by blood was Nikolai. And he was the only one in the family without a duty in the ceremony and he was a little jealous of his younger siblings. But this made him feel like a big kid now and he walked her up so proud like a little solider and he told me to take care of his Aunt Tetya Katy all important like causing everyone to giggle a little. Natalya did bring a picture of Ivan to the ceremony so "He could see it too" and Al went on about how he could anyway be acting kind of like the medium between Ivan's soul and this world since he was sick back in November. Whatever, if it helps them. But Katy and I are happily married now and tomorrow I am taking her up to Niagara Falls for our honeymoon. Can't believe I didn't see it when I was still a Mountie in Canada….

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Like I said this is a sequelish spin-off to The Longing of the Heart but can be read on its own. I don't quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	2. Katyusha's Journal

I don't own Hetalia okay? This is kind of a sequel to The Longing of the Heartbut it is also able to be read on its own. You may just want to read the other one to get a better backstory. It's up to you though. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 15th 1919

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

Today was the happiest day of my life. When I had met Matvey, I had not expected our relationship to grow more than a friendship between me and Fredka's brother but it did. Most of the time we did not go out on the kinds of dates that Fredka took Natalya on while he was courting her, but that was just Matvey's way, epically after the war. I had not known him as well as Fredka did but I had met him before and he seemed pleasant. But what just started out as not wanting to scare Fredka's children when he was overcome with a war flashback. At that point I had resigned myself to living by myself for the rest of my life and never getting married. It was notoriously known in the family that when it came to men I had attracted the worst. They would act like they liked me, one even said he'd marry me and planned everything until the day and he skipped town. I was so heartbroken at that point. I felt like I was not good enough and it was around that time that Fredka started courting Natalya and while I would never say it to her, I was deeply jealous. Like Vanya found someone for her but could not find someone for me, nor could I do much better on my own? I will be 38 in August. I am very well aware of my age and how most men would see me.

But I am glad to say that Matvey is not most men. He's something else entirely. I swear men in his family are something else. Most men were afraid of Natalya but Fredka treats her better than anyone could have hoped. I am aware of my flaws that my family never wanted to talk about to me and just cleaned up after I made a mistake. I know that they did it out of love for me and not wanting me to feel bad about myself but I am not stupid. And to Matvey, they didn't mean a thing.

There was one bittersweet moment I do have to recall and that is the tradition of giving the bride away. At Natalya's wedding, this fell to Vanya due to the fact Papa died before Natalya was born and the less said about the stepfather we left back in Russia the better. So for her this duty fell to Vanya. Well obviously a dead man cannot do the job so we decided that since little Nikolai had no job in the ceremony, his mother my maid of honor, father the best man, siblings the ring bearer and flower girl, he got this duty and carried it out proudly. I have to say that between Natalya and Fredka, Nikolai will be a very good child. Tomorrow we head to Niagara Falls for our honeymoon. Matvey had promised to show me the splendor of where he used to live and I cannot say I am not curious.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Like I said this is a sequelish spin-off to The Longing of the Heart but can be read on its own. I don't quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	3. Alfred's Journal

I don't own Hetalia okay? This is kind of a sequel to The Longing of the Heartbut it is also able to be read on its own. You may just want to read the other one to get a better backstory. It's up to you though. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 15th 1919

(from the journal of Alfred F. Jones)

So Mattie has finally got him someone and so does Katy. Each other. Well that makes things easy on Christmas! Seriously though, I'm happy for him. Now why he couldn't have just told me before he proposed to her that "Hey you know Nattie and Vanya's sister Katy? I'm dating her." If he didn't want me telling Nattie, he could have said so. But if that is how he wanted to do it, I guess that's fine. I know my brother and I know my sister-in-law. It was a nice day for it. Cooler than it was at mine, but the daffodils were sprouting. The kids were so cute in their roles. We didn't have that at Nattie and mine's wedding, she wanted it small and family only and I would not deny my princess (well queen since Anya was born, I call her my little princess. Nattie likes this only slightly better than princess because she says she's a mother now and does not want to be called like a child.)

It just really sucks I couldn't have a drink with Vanya about this. I've been working on learning how to read Cyrillic and it's coming along but there's times it's quite the feat to do so. When the New Year came I resolved to learn it so I could read Vanya's journal Katy gave me. I first asked Nattie if she would read it off for me or translate it and she started on one page and it just hurt her too much. We tried a month later in February and same thing. So I decided to just have her teach me how to read the Cyrillic lettering and I'd work on the translations as needed. Helped ease things on her and gave an excuse to teach Nikolai how to read it as well. He's starting from the basics on English reading too and picking it up well. He'll be 4 in a month and keeps trying to get me to read him a bunch of the children's books and he keeps getting me to read those L. Frank Baum Oz books. My boss got him the complete set thinking after Vanya died that the kids would need something magical. I am getting so tired of that freaking tornado in that story and if Nikolai didn't like them so much, I'd chuck them into the next hurricane that hits.

I'm honestly kind of envious that Katy is more apt to traveling further for the honeymoon than we did. Nattie didn't want to go far and insisted we use the money for housekeeping. But she did like Brighton Beach enough. But hey, as long as Mr. and Mrs. Williams are happy, who am I to judge. I will get the family out west one of these days. This nation is freaking huge and a real disappointment if you only see New York. I'm tired of living out the dream in books and magazines. I want to see them for real. And I can't leave the family behind to do so.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Like I said this is a sequelish spin-off to The Longing of the Heart but can be read on its own. I don't quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	4. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? This is kind of a sequel to The Longing of the Heart but it is also able to be read on its own. You may just want to read the other one to get a better backstory. It’s up to you though. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 15th 1919

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

I’ve been happier today than I have in a long while. It’s good to see big sister married to a man so willing to be there for her and who she is so devoted to. I am honestly kind of amused it turned out to be Fredka’s brother but those two men are both very dedicated to those they love. Fredka may have his moments where I question who is more mature, him or Nikolai but I love him so. Now if Matvey had told me when he was going over to Katyusha’s house (well it was still Vanya’s at the time, but I have to stop dwelling on that…. Fredka is right, he would not want us to live our lives depressed at his untimely and undeserved passing. I still doubt Fredka’s claims of seeing his ghost when I haven’t but the message still is good. And to be honest I am glad we won’t have to take care of her too. I worried that she would eventually get in over her head with something like she did before and we would not notice it until it was too late. 

Nikolai, Anya and Ivan were just the delight and actually behaved themselves much better than I had expected them. Nikolai is almost 4 and Ivan and Anya are a year and a half old. I have had a hard time keeping all of them behaved in church. Nikolai often will be sated when Fredka gives him some paper to draw with but Ivan and Anya, I swear both have their father’s energy. That is the last thing you want to deal with at church, two very energetic toddlers. I had worried that if they acted like that at church, they would do the same at Katyusha and Matvey’s wedding. But we gave them each a role to feel included and they behaved themselves well. She wanted to be married before Easter and in the springtime so she had that. Matvey did promise her a trip to Canada eventually from what they had told me and they are taking their honeymoon there. I honestly think they should use what they saved from their wages towards housekeeping but at the same time Matvey had some of his things there and she was bequeathed Vanya’s items when he died, so they are a little more set up than Fredka and I were. But I stand by what I said. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Like I said this is a sequelish spin-off to The Longing of the Heart but can be read on its own. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	5. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 19th 1919

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

I’ve missed this land so much. I never saw why I haven’t seen the falls when I was living in Ontario even. I mean that’s where I was until I was changed in station to around Montreal. I guess it’s much the same reason Al said he had gone to the Statue of Liberty on like 2 or 3 times, when you live near something then you don’t see it as the exotic destination or you just go “meh I can go later” or “There’s too many tourists.” And you just never really do so. It was this reason that Katy suggested we go see the falls and this area of Ontario. The air is clearer up here than in New York and part of what I missed so much about this place. I had picked out a few post cards for our niece and nephews. I know that Nikolai will want to hear that I somehow did something really crazy like go over the falls in a barrel or something stupid like that. He’s so much like his father on some things. 

I am just so happy Katy likes it here. She hadn’t seen much of North America outside of New York. I do consider her to be fairly well traveled, seeing Russia and England as well but she doesn’t count that as much more than her duty as nurse and where she was born. She is so modest. And she has been quite a joy to have on this whole trip. Honestly she gets a real kick out of talking to people and introduces herself as ‘Mrs. Williams.’ Makes me really proud she will carry my name so happily. She’s quite different from her sister in this way. Natalya is very reserved but she is not ashamed of the Jones name, it’s just her nature to be so serious. But she’s happy with Al so I can’t judge. We’ve had a lot of fun and are going to head back to New York in a few days. 

Things like this make me debate on whether I should put up with the pain in the winter or indeed move. New York isn’t horrible and my job is good to me. I can provide for Katy well and her pay isn’t needed. She just keeps nursing as she feels it’s her duty to do so and she finds it a great way to occupy her but she is talking about turning the small backyard of her (well I guess it’s our house now) into a garden. Although I have heard her talk about dreaming for a big farm to just grow all the food we’d need. She always had a passion for gardening. She kind of liked my California idea but I don’t want to leave her connection to Ivan and I don’t blame her. I understand her feelings and it’s not bad in New York, she has a kind of therapeutic way of rubbing the injuries that often helps. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	6. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? Honestly don’t have much to say with this one. Some days there will be some just Matthew and Katyusha’s, others will everyone, just depends on the story. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 19th 1919

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

This has been a very beautiful trip. We’ve seen the falls a lot, but I love seeing Matvey’s eyes when he gazes at it or the landscape. As much as it may seem crude to mention it here, he’s quite the lover. I hate to sound like a “soiled dove” or something bad, but I have had relations before. I was ashamed of that fact. Natalya was able to save herself for her husband but I was not. Many of my former male “acquaintances” who used me like that knew my history but used it to get me to do what they wanted. Matvey doesn’t care and honestly said if he knew he’d beat them senseless. He loves me so much he would fight for me. Although I told him that he was good and he got so shy at that. We’re married now, we should be so honest. I mean that is one of those things you should share with your husband.

I still was very happy and we did talk about our future. I know that Matvey still has pains and flashbacks from the war. I am here for him and found what helps him the best. He does get disappointed that two thirds of the year he has a dull ache in his joints from the injury. I do know just how to heal him and make him feel better. They taught us to be caring but never get too close. Matvey was the exception to me. Maybe it was the fates. I know it wasn’t Vanya’s spirit despite some of Fredka’s claims on the issue, we’d be well dating you could call it while he was still alive. Matvey had heard from a few people at work that the warmer dryer climate did help their friends and families who had similar issues but I did know he did not want to leave this country after the war but Fredka and Natalya were the ones who were to help him then and they couldn’t move. I know the type of place he’d chose to live if he had nothing to hold him to anywhere would be a place like here or Montreal. But he doesn’t want to leave his brother and he knows how I feel about Natalya and how I am the heir to Vanya’s house that I don’t want to just sell it for no good reason. 

We are heading back to New York here in a few days and into our new life married and everyone knowing it. I am just glad that I have someone like Matvey to be my husband. So loyal and so caring. And has such a strong and forceful brother and sister-in-law to keep him that way. I kid but I know just how Fredka and Natalya would react if he were to treat me badly. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Don’t have much else to say here else. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	7. Matthew's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see people like this one. In the past my sequels have not gone over so well or they were forced because someone REALLY wanted one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1919

(From the diary of Matthew Williams)

Today was Nikolai’s fourth birthday and we had everyone over at the seashore to celebrate it and it has been quite the busy affair. On the 30th was what a lot of the locals called Decoration Day. I didn’t pay much attention last year to it, focusing more on Nikolai’s birthday. The war was still going on then and all I wanted was him to be happy and not be so worried about his uncle. I have a feeling that Ivan was Nikolai’s favorite uncle. I mean how would a toddler come up with his favorite? He’d go with the relative he knew better and spoiled him more. That and Ivan was just built to be that fun uncle. He was a big teddy bear, at least from what Katy told me and what Al said. Although Al added that that bear could “kick your ass” if you made him mad enough, stating what happened in a argument when they first met. But because it is a Saturday and the Great War just ended a few months ago, people went all out. Katy and Natalya made a memorial wreath as well as a few of the local women’s auxiliaries got a hold of those who died in the war and marked their graves as well. Yesterday we placed that wreath at Ivan’s grave and Nikolai put a sunflower down, saying that he thought that he’d like that. Sweet kid. 

But today we had a picnic at the shore for Nikolai’s birthday, despite it being crowded. Summer is coming up and today is quite the celebration for many. I could tell that Natalya was envious of a family near us who had said their son had come back just in time for summer and I swear Al was holding her hand not just to be comforting but to keep that fork for the potato salad she brought from going into the mother’s face. Yes that lady was kind of obnoxious and her son seemed a little embarrassed but he was lucky. He came back and seemed rather in tact. Al had to pay attention to lunch and the fact Nikolai keeps wanting to swim in the ocean unsupervised. The twins did not cause much commotion but Katy was taking care of them and seemed quite happy to do so. 

So when it was time for the little boy’s birthday sundae, which he wanted instead of a cake as we’d be at the seaside and there is his favorite ice cream shop nearby, Al turned to carry Nikolai on his back to find him swimming off in the ocean. So he had to go back, after having changed from his swimsuit to his normal clothes and carried back a soaked Nikolai with him soaked to the bone. I started to laugh but he glared at me. Natalya then used the blanket she had to try and dry him off and told him to not run off and swim unsupervised as he is too young to do so and not skilled enough to stay in the water and he was now not getting his sundae which caused him to cry. Al said he shouldn’t be punished like that on his birthday, but that Nikolai was only getting a small sundae instead of the bigger one he promised. Natalya seemed to think this was going easy but Nikolai looked like he felt he was still being punished. At this Al looked over to me and then said “See what you’re in for it you aren’t careful bro.”

Katy then put the twins back in their stroller and kissed me on the cheek saying “Think you can handle that?” Does she know something I don’t?

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Memorial Day 1919 was a big thing, and in this time it was celebrated on May 30th, sometimes called Decoration Day. It had started shortly after the Civil War to honor those on either side who died. But World War 1 had ended so many were really celebrating it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	8. Katyusha's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see people like this one. In the past my sequels have not gone over so well or they were forced because someone REALLY wanted one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1919

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

There’s nothing like a day at the beach for your nephew’s fourth birthday. Well, almost nothing. The past few days have brought up some old wounds. Decoration day hadn’t meant much to us personally until now. I know that may seem ungrateful for what its origins are but some things you don’t really notice much until it affects you. Apparently one of the nurses I work with had told the women’s auxiliary they were a part of that Vanya had died in the war and where he was buried and decorated. I was just worried how it would affect Fredka and Natalya. Don’t get me wrong, I miss malenʹkyy brat dearly but between my medical training and reading that last entry of his journal dated the day he died, I am coming to peace knowing he’s in a much better place. And honestly I remember how Matvey was when he came home and he had much more function than Vanya would have had. His injuries long term gave him slight rheumatism on his right side, a little asthma and his vision isn’t like it was, although he still is a crack shot. If the information on him being paralyzed from the waist down was true, he’d have a very hard time doing the things he loved and that would ruin his mind. At least I worry if that would have been the case. He loved running after Nikolai and playing with him and he is a very active boy. Well little Ivan and Anya are too, they’ve kept me real busy. But with Vanya, sometimes for one to be at peace after something like that, the only place that can happen is the great beyond. That may be me after seeing all the sickness and injury and sometimes death nursing leaves you with and if I could have one wish it would be that he were alive to see this. Then I Al could play with Nikolai in the ocean more than subtly trying to keep Natalya from stabbing a woman not too far from us in jealousy. I think Vanya was her favorite sibling....

I do wonder if Matvey and I will have children of our own. I know I am getting older. I know I will be 38 in August. Women my age have children all the time, but it’s usually like their 6th or higher. I am secretly a little jealous of Natalya being only 28 and having 3 children already. Goodness knows by the time she is my age, she’s bound to have more. I hope Fredka is ready for it. Heck we haven’t discussed the situation more than casually and already Matvey seems scared of the idea. But not every child will be as rambunctious as Nikolai can be. That’s what happens when Fredka is the father. Natalya was quite something else when she was younger too. But Matvey isn’t like him in that aspect. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Memorial Day 1919 was a big thing, and in this time it was celebrated on May 30th, sometimes called Decoration Day. It had started shortly after the Civil War to honor those on either side who died. But World War 1 had ended so many were really celebrating it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	9. Alfred's journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see people like this one. In the past my sequels have not gone over so well or they were forced because someone REALLY wanted one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1919

(from the journal of Alfred F Jones)

God, four years old. Nikolai is four freaking years old today. Just damn, so much has happened and changed from this time back in 1915 to now. It’s great and at the same time, it sucks. Hard. I mean I love Nattie, love Nicky, even though he has his moments where he won’t listen. I mean we were in the ice cream parlor and I was in my clothes soaked to the bone, so was Nicky, because he headed out into the ocean when we were going to get him his birthday ice cream. I was going to get him a large sundae swimming in chocolate syrup and nuts and whipped cream as that boy can really eat, but it’s just a smaller one with a little bit of chocolate syrup. Nattie wanted to make sure that he was punished for not listening and if it were up to her entirely, that poor boy would have no birthday ice cream. That’s a little too cold Nattie. I know that if Vanya were still alive he’d have just bought him the same thing I was going to behind Nattie’s back and if she found out just play the whole “I’m his uncle and it’s my job to spoil him” thing he did to her before. 

Mattie, he isn’t like that. Don’t get me wrong, he’s great with the kids and I wish him this same lovely pain soon but as an uncle he doesn’t do that. It’s not fair a kid would favor the uncle who spoils them more but honestly Nikolai is only 4! But yeah, this year his birthday was something else. Memorial Day was the day before and just seeing Vanya’s grave all decorate up was sad. I mean it’s nice he’s remembered but god. It’s a reminder he’s gone and can’t enjoy things like his nephew’s birthday in anything but a spirit watching it. I’m slowly but surely learning to read the Cyrillic that he wrote his journal in and can pick out a few words and letters but it’s a slow going. Nattie made some flash cards with what the sound of each letter translates to and at this point I am just trying to use that to write it into Russian that’s spelled normally. It’s like trying to break some code here. She also got some Russian children’s books for Nikolai and is trying to get us to learn to read it by having me read it to him. I end up looking like an ass in front of my kid and she takes over. All this to get into Vanya’s mind. At least his penmanship wasn’t bad. Mattie says mine looks like chicken scratch and how Vanya read it when I did write him, is beyond me. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Memorial Day 1919 was a big thing, and in this time it was celebrated on May 30th, sometimes called Decoration Day. It had started shortly after the Civil War to honor those on either side who died. But World War 1 had ended so many were really celebrating it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	10. Natalya's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see people like this one. In the past my sequels have not gone over so well or they were forced because someone REALLY wanted one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1919

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

Well, my oldest son is now four years old. Nikolai had his birthday by the seashore, one of his favorite places. I cannot say the joy I should feel at my son’s birthday was the only thing I felt. If not for Fredka, I would have stabbed the woman not too far from us with a fork I had brought for our picnic lunch. She just kept going on and on and on about how blessed she was that her son was alive and how god protected him and yada yada yada, as Fredka was saying when he was trying to talk me down. If not for the children, I would have. So her son was the lucky one but Vanya, a man who was well respected by his superior officers and did his duty of taking the injured to the hospital very well, we have his medals hanging in the study next to his picture before he was shipped off. Now I do not want to sound like I am downplaying what the soldier face but his mother needs to shut the hell up. Not all of us are as lucky as you bitch. 

Every joyful time, holidays, birthdays, weddings what have you will always carry that taint of death because of it. I swear he was the one pushing us to enjoy them all. We didn’t have a lot of that back home. Enjoy it all. And then he passes. That voice pushing all of it is gone. Or at least just watching to humor Fredka’s current fascination with the spirit world. Although I do admire him for taking it on him to read Vanya’s journal and it’s a great way for him and the children to bond and learn to read Cyrillic. Nikolai already knows a fair bit of both Russian and English and the twins are learning it too. Their first English word was “itchy” and first Russian was indeed “Dyadya” and they said it to Matthew, meaning they can tell the difference between their father and uncle, despite how alike they look. I don’t see how someone could make that mistake, but I know them better than most people who do not pay attention. I am actually surprised Nikolai liked the books in Russian I got him. It was very hard to find these. I could find some of the novels by ones like Tolstoy and others just fine. But try to find a children’s fairy tale book and it is exceedingly difficult. I need that for the children to learn Cyrillic and how to read it. Because what 4 year old will understand the words in Anna Karenia.......

Oh well. I guess I will have a lesson with Fredka at Nikolai, Ivan and Anya’s bedtime where he will have to read the Russian books for kids. He gets so embarrassed that he hands it to me. Shows him for undermining my punishment for Nikolai running off when we were heading to get ice cream. To be fair, Vanya would have gotten him bigger ice cream behind my back. It’s something he’s done before spoiling Nikolai. Oh well. This whole Decoration Day, Memorial day thing has me worked up and the pain from his death is made too fresh. 

If Matthew wants this mixed blessing children can be, he better hurry up is all I can say. Katyusha isn’t as young as she used to be. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Memorial Day 1919 was a big thing, and in this time it was celebrated on May 30th, sometimes called Decoration Day. It had started shortly after the Civil War to honor those on either side who died. But World War 1 had ended so many were really celebrating it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	11. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I’m glad to see people reading this fic and while there’s more fluff to this than there was The Longing of the Heart there’s still some historical issues going on. Besides, with the 20s being most of the focus on this story, there’ Prohibition era stuff that could get wrapped up in. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 1st 1919

(From the journal of Matthew Williams)

Today was my birthday and while I was expecting Al to have taken over the celebration like he had for the past two years, but Katy actually told me that she had seen to it already. Told me she told him that we would be at his birthday in 3 days. He could wait. Sometimes I think Al’s celebrations are more about him than me sometimes, but then again I don’t think he knows he’s letting his personality take everything over. It’s from his heart and he means well. I can’t be mad at him for that. He does really care and looked out for me when I needed it most. God knows if Al didn’t offer me a space in his home until I could get on my own two feet where I would be now. They fired me from my old job once that Lt. Colonel Kirkland guy told, in his infinite wisdom, just what happened to me. I do like my new job to replace it. It’s a lot like when I am on an investigation back then. You have to ask all the questions and make no presumptions if you are to do it right. Not totally the same as before obviously but it’s somewhat like it. I guess I’m fine with it. 

Katy woke me up early and took me to a forested area in the park for a picnic for my birthday today. She wanted to have a celebration with just me. She’s quite jealously protective of me at times. You’d think it was just Natalya that had that in her but no, Katy can be as well. I have to admit that I did like that a lot more than Al’s typical birthday parties that are really loud. And frankly it’s nice to have just a quiet day. That’s all that I want after all this time. It’s just so nice to have this for once. And nice to see Katy not be too meek but to take charge. Really like that in her. But it is getting late and I do want to tend to her needs. So I guess I am just going to leave it there. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	12. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I’m glad to see people reading this fic and while there’s more fluff to this than there was The Longing of the Heart there’s still some historical issues going on. Besides, with the 20s being most of the focus on this story, there’ Prohibition era stuff that could get wrapped up in. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 1st 1919

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

Today was Matvey’s birthday and I was going to be the thing he had with him all day. The main person on the anniversary of his birth. Fredka may like going as he says “all out” for holidays and birthdays but this is the first birthday of Matvey as my husband and as his wife I will treat him to what he likes as best I can. I mean I remember how much he lit up at the outdoors and forests back in Canada on our honeymoon. How much he’d go on about some of the stuff he had to do with the Mounties and when he talked about going on a nature hike, hunting, shooting, all those types of outdoor things. Now I cannot take him up to Canada for another trip, that’s just impractical. But there is Central Park and that is just a subway ride away. I packed his favorites and headed to the park with him. Naturally I did not tell him everything until we were there but I wanted him to be oh so happy with it. Like he has made me so.

I had been so worried for the longest time I would end up alone, end up the family’s maiden aunt. That both Vanya and Natalya would have families of their own that I would be the third wheel on forever. With Matvey that is not the case. Sure when we first got together so to say he had much a similar fear and that may have been what drew us together but I love him for him. He claims that his love for me pushed him to move on from what he lost, but honestly it was my love for him that kept me grounded and focused on what I need to do. But after our picnic we just walked around the park until it started to get dark and we had to head back home. Seeing the electric lights turn on, over the street lights and over people’s houses was so wonderful. Vanya had the house wired up for it before he was shipped off and have to say I love it. Makes things so much easier. But there’s times that I like it dark. Like when I am with just Matvey alone. Besides, I can’t become a mother on my own. It is Matvey’s birthday after all. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	13. Alfred's journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see that this is liked so. Anyway, enough of the A/N, on with the fic!

July 4th 1919

(From the diary of Alfred F. Jones)

I don’t know why it took me so long to get one of these, mainly because Natalya didn’t see the point of spending so much money over a period of time for a car but with three children I was able to convince her that it would be easier to take them, groceries and anything else they needed than trying to control them on the trolley. We had been talking about it now and again for awhile but it was just the other day I was able to get this thing. Now I don’t necessarily have to leave so early to get to work. Unless Natalya needs it. The condition that she gave for me to get this was to get the sedan model so the whole family could go somewhere together and to teach her how to drive. They actually offered to teach her at the dealership and she actually is not a bad driver. 

I took the family for a drive with it being my birthday today. Headed down into New Jersey, something that we normally don’t do that often and the kids found it lovely. I swear that Nikolai is going to have something to do with the sea when he grows up. That boy just loves swimming and I had to go with him into the sea. For a kid of his age, he’s quite good. But he’s still only four. Natalya just waded with the twins in the waves. After awhile we made it back in time for the fireworks.

Mattie and Katy did meet up with us for then and gave me a gift of Canadian whiskey to keep back. Said that I needed to stock up before January. I would have preferred something American, but hell don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Natalya said that would be handy if the children caught a cough after that new amendment goes into affect. There’s supposedly provisions for medicinal use but I don’t trust that they won’t change that. Same with the fact the president’s supposed veto promises. Don’t trust it. She got some vodka for that reason. She has a family remedy that is pretty much vodka anise tea. It does work. Freaking Volstead Act. Going to be nothing but trouble honestly. There was one of those who were for it who tried to talk to Natalya about how women were abused by their drunk husbands and she would be at risk if I were to get so wasted and she told that busy body where to get off. I recall her saying “If Fredka were to attempt something so vile I would end the man myself. Any woman who would not stand up to her husband if he were to commit such an act is not fit to have children.” That may sound offensive to some people but honestly with how Natalya is, I do not doubt if I were to do something like that, she indeed would kill me. And I have a feeling she knows where she could hide my body. Not like I have to worry about that. Although if that was the case Vanya’s ghost would then kill me, if ghosts can kill other ghosts.... but why the hell would I? Natalya is a queen who takes care of the family better than I could ever have wanted. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Fun fact. The Volstead Act, which was the backbone for Prohibition was indeed passed in January of 1919 but didn’t become in effect until 1920. So the year before people were buying it up like mad stocking up. You see it wasn’t illegal to own or consume it by federal law. So as much of this story focuses on the 20s, that is one of the biggest pieces of legislation and factors of the decade. Anyway, historical fact aside, remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	14. Natalya's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see that this is liked so. Anyway, enough of the A/N, on with the fic!

July 4th 1919

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

I will be completely honest here, it’s nice to celebrate Fredka’s birthday just the Jones family for the first time in two years. I think for the first time in a long time. Do not get me wrong, I love my sister and her husband but sometimes I want the Jones family to have time to just them. Besides, we could not fit them comfortably in the new car. It was hard enough keeping the twins calm without Nikolai bouncing all over the walls thinking it was “so awesome”. He did end up falling from the seat to the floor which I told him then “Now will you do that again?” He did. He’s his father’s son in that aspect. All Fredka said was “Relax Nattie, he’s only 4.” True that is why I didn’t make the punishment more than a talking to. 

We left early and headed to Monmouth Beach New Jersey. The twins were actually not very fussy. It was a nearly 2 hour drive but they fell asleep soon after we hit the road. It’s just a nice new thing to have. I know I have traveled a long way from Russia to America and while we only settled in New York, I know that back in Russia, I hardly went more than a day’s walk from the house I was born. It’s kind of nice to be able to just up and drive wherever we want to. Fredka still wants to just hit the road and go out west but I still don’t know how that would be. Seeing him and Nikolai play in the waters of the ocean made me realize that he will be 5 next year and starting school then. My little boy growing up so fast before my eyes. And little Ivan and Anya as well. A family like I have is something I would have never had. And I intend to keep them. 

I had put Ivan and Anya down for the night and chose to stay home with them rather than go out to the fireworks tonight, much to Fredka’s disappointment, but they are young. He does have a selective memory as I said much the same last year. But he took Nikolai and saw them with Matthew and Katyusha and came back with a very sleepy Nikolai and tucked him in. That night he told me that while before the fourth of July had always been a birthday celebration tied in with one of his favorite holidays, he seems to feel now it’s more about giving the children a very happy day with their dad rather than just celebrating another year getting older. Said he now doesn’t like being reminded of his age like that. I told him he was blessed and knowing how much he desires to live a life that Vanya would be proud of (even if I don’t exactly think his spirit is around us like Fredka does, although I wouldn’t put it past him if he could) that he should treat each year as a blessing as they were ones that were taken from him in this realm, (once again acknowledging his idea on that matter, if it helps him cope so be it. I secretly do a little bit) to honor him. Well with this he kissed me and then that will be all I write here for now.......

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	15. Elizabeta's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see this having the readers it does but in this story I will be introducing some others than just the family here and how they play in. So anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 31st 1919

(from the diary of Elizabeta Héderváry)

Well this is a fine way to start our new life in this country. I had met Roderich after my first husband was killed in the Great War. I will say he is a little more delectate than my first husband was, he was obnoxious and loud but still loyal. I hoped Gilbert would come back, but well I guess God had other plans. Well technically Roddy and I aren’t married yet, he won’t do so until he has his dream job in the land of opportunity. So he wants to be a musician here. Well, this is the land of dreams I guess. But it does us no good if he has a concussion from the docks. Apparently someone had said something foul to him and well, while he may have had a good eye in the war and hardly had to come out of the trenches to make his shot, he isn’t quite the same but puts himself into his art. That man can play beautify. I hadn’t met him until after the war in a cafe in Vienna after being told that they couldn’t afford him anymore. The Austro-Hungarian empire divided, Germany hit hard economically, this was the only shot I could see where Roddy would be happy. And he wouldn’t get involved with what some of his fellow Austrians are saying in the beer halls. We just finished one war we lost, we do not need another. 

So at the dock, I had to finish the argument off when the longshoreman called Roddy a pansy kraut because of his accent and strike to the head. I then took one of the few possessions I could bring and that was my frying pan and struck that guy who now had the humiliation of being knocked out by a girl to the other pigs he worked with. I then took him to a nearby hospital to make sure that he wasn’t hurt too bad and did not have a concussion. One thing I did know about concussions is that you should not go to sleep so I was keeping Roddy awake until we were seen by a nurse. A Katyusha Williams. She was incredibly kind to us and had great sympathy for my situation. She said she knew what having a veteran of the Great War for a husband was like and how it is leaving the land you grew up. She had patched Roddy up and gave us some instructions to care for it. She also invited us for tea at her house on Sunday, to which I accepted. It would be nice to know someone here in this big country. I mean all of the 48 states make it as big as most of Europe itself!

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Having Roderich as a sniper in the war is kind of a reference to the fact that Austria makes some really good guns. The famous Steyr Aug is actually Austrian but most of those who don’t know guns too well wouldn’t know and think it’s German by the name. (Hmmmm like his and Ludwig’s argument over Beethoven in the anime.....) and many highly accurate shooting rifles in history came out of Austria. There is the famous schuetzen rifle and many were made in Vienna in Austria. Anyway, gun history aside, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	16. Roderich's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see this having the readers it does but in this story I will be introducing some others than just the family here and how they play in. So anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 31st 1919

(from the diary of Roderich Edelstein)

So uncivilized. First thing that happens to me in this wild country, I get into a fight that Eliza had to take me to the hospital for. It wasn’t that bad. I had worse happen to me in the war and was told to just suck it up and move on. But she insisted that I get some care. Although to be fair, when it came to sniping, I had to hide well so most that hit me was shrapnel or other types of explosions. But the mighty Austro-Hungarian empire is no more. Like I could go to Germany to see if I could pick up a music career there, they are about as bad off as Austria is. I was dismissed from my job as a pianist in a orchestra in Vienna for someone with more connections and less talent. Apparently it is cheaper to hire that loser Schwartz because his father is a major benefactor but he totally ruins Chopin. I’ve heard bombs hitting tanks sound much better than what that butcher does. Eliza said that we might have better luck in America as they weren’t ruined by that war.

But as soon as I see that Statue of Liberty, a great present showing French sculpting, I’m accosted and my fiancee has to stand up for my honor. With her frying pan. It was one of the few things she could bring with her. Our homes were ruined in the war and her first husband killed back in either 1916 or 17 I cannot remember right now. I cannot remember much from that blow to the head. But apparently we are going to the nurse’s house Sunday for tea. She said she knew well what our situation was like. I guess she is an immigrant to this land too. Sounds Eastern European, Ukrainian or Russian? I cannot pick it out well but sounds like something I heard by the Black Sea. I could at least bring my violin, that survived the war. One thing I do want more than anything, and I don’t know if we can get it for awhile, a piano. A grand piano. Not the ones I see people playing Steven fucking Foster on. Seriously, these Americans need some more culture. But at the same time, they aren’t seeing prices rise like they are back in Germany and I’m not telling crazy art school rejects to shut the hell up. I do have to admit it would be nice to know someone who would have been through things we have. Apparently from what Eliza said, her husband was in the war too. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	17. Matthew's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much to say with these chapters, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 3rd 1919

(From the Journal of Matthew Williams)

Well that could have gone a lot better. It pretty much was. Aside from Roderich being a stick in the mud, honestly I don’t know what Elizabeta sees in him.I mean the fact we were on the other sides of the barbed wire wasn’t what bothered me. Didn’t seem to bother him that much either. He kept complaining about getting drafted when he was about to be first chair violin in the Vienna Symphony. Luckily for him he got placed in a sniper corps and made it through physically okay. I am guessing that is what made him such a delicate little prick on some things. I am not trying to rude as Katy and Elizabeta seemed to get along well and I didn’t want her to give up a forming friendship because of Roderich. Which it wasn’t because of him that I had that flashback in the middle of Sunday tea. 

Elizabeta mentioned she was married before she met Roderich but he had died in the war. I was in the other room when she mentioned the battle the man died in but I came back just when she showed Katy the picture. Believe me, I knew that face well. It haunted my dreams, my nightmares. It was the man I had to shoot back when I was in the trenches with my unit. It was war, nothing personal. I’d rather not have to, but when a luger is staring you in the face, it’s that split second where it’s you or him and you act on instinct alone. Dear god, I don’t know what happened but it was like when I first came home again. I had killed Elizabeta’s husband. I didn’t know her then, but how much more of a cruel poetic twist can you get? It’s bad enough that he pops into my dreams every other nightmare. But apparently he was Gilbert Beilschmidt and they had met in a town in eastern Germany when Elizabeta was traveling around. He was crass with her but eventually won her over and like Roderich, got drafted into the war. So he didn’t volunteer like I did. I mean it was only because Wayne did and I promised him but it was still my decision. He got told by a government official to report for duty. I had excused myself and headed to the bedroom, put a pillow in my face and just screamed. Like what the hell? I thought I had coped with this. I had tamed the memories of war so they didn’t haunt me like my injuries do. 

Eventually they did leave and Katy came up to see me. I told her that in a battle I had killed Elizabeta’s husband. She looked at me sympathetically. I almost wish she had gotten mad at me but she didn’t. She just held me close to her ummmmm.....ample chest and just stroked my hair and whispered to me, “I don’t think anything of it. It was war. In war you do what you most to survive. We did not know Elizabeta back then. No way you could have known.” She then poured me a glass of whiskey I had kept. “Just relax. I am here for you. It is 1919 and I am your happy wife and we have 2 active nephews and a pretty niece. Do not worry. It is not your fault.”

I know that, I just wish that I could make that stick with my mind.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now, 

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	18. Katyusha's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much to say with these chapters, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 3rd 1919

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

War never can leave us alone can it? I feel so bad for Matvey right now. I knew he had to kill someone in the war and one of them did haunt his mind because it was when the man was right on top of him and only recently he had come to terms with the reality that in war things like that happen and it is not your fault. So when Eliza, my new friend had come over with her fiance, finding out her first husband by some cruel joke was the man that Matvey had to kill did him no favors. I will of course keep Matvey’s confidence and not tell Eliza what happened but by god, I don’t know what to make of this. He was so shook up by the fact. I could only imagine you staring down the widow of the man you killed and is your wife’s friend, I do not envy him. 

Luckily they were very understanding. Well Eliza was, Roderich was a bit rude but she just said it was his way. Which he seemed rather particular to me. He did make some comments about my cakes and tea but Eliza did give him a look and he did fall quiet. When Matvey saw the picture he had to run to the bedroom. I went to check on him and told her I’d meet up with her at the coffee shop in the coming week. Roderich was about to say something foul about him not being able to handle war or something and it seems Eliza took care of it was when I was about to smack the man myself. 

I told Matvey it wasn’t his fault and held him close while he just kind of worked through it. I mean that isn’t just a sound of something being very close to the ordinance you heard so much of, that is pretty much the repercussions staring you in the face of what you had to do. I don’t see any difference in a volunteer and a draftee in my eyes. He was just looking for some way to blame himself, which he should not do. We are blessed to have what we have, even if some of it came from a war loss. I still have not completely processed Vanya’s death either and sometimes the silliest things will bring it up. I mean the smell of fresh peppermint brought it up the other day. He used to suck on those so much. I mean I grew a patch for when he came back to try and make the candies myself the year he died. And it turns out once mint is established, it’s staying season after season. I don’t know if that is good or bad. But I guess I will have it for when I need it then. It has many good stomach soothing uses after all.

I just wish I could soothe Matvey’s mind. Whiskey can help but I don’t want to have him rely on it, and neither does he. I think for the time being I will meet up with Eliza alone and away from the house. Maybe Roderich can meet with him alone? I think he needs a friend and he will be less rude..... we’ll just have to see. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now, 

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	19. Alfred's journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see the response to this fic. I don’t have much else for the disclaimer so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 9th 1919

(from the journal of Alfred F Jones.)

Today we had a kind of boy’s day out thing at the insistence of Nattie and Katy. Mattie and I took Nikolai and little Ivan to the boardwalk while they stayed at home with Anya and just had a tea party or something like that. Nattie wouldn’t go into too much more than she thought that us guys would be bored to death. I’m guessing she wanted time with her sister. Which I didn’t think she was too into spending time with Katy like that. But who knows, with Vanya gone she may be wanting to cling to her only sibling left. Or could it be about something I had seen in one of the journal entries I had translated. I mean one sentence came to something about, ‘No way that a man could love another man like a man loves a woman. Even if that were the case, he is married. It can never be.’ It was his entry on the day Nikolai was born. So while shocking, I’m not changed in what I think of him. Flattered but not mad at the guy. It’s not like he did anything bad to me, to Nattie, to Nikolai short of be a great uncle and brother. I mean I saw him like that and he acted like that. That is what I remember of him. His buddy Ernest never mentioned any inappropriate behavior of that sort in the battle field and from Mattie said, sometimes, guys get a little lonely.....hee hee..... So no matter what he was in that sense, that does nothing to the deeds he did in life to me. And if Nattie wants to make something bad on that, I’ll defend Vanya’s memory. Although I don’t think she would. I mean I didn’t tell her, unless she read it herself when I left it open.

Nah, what’s more important is just what us guys did with our day out. Which Mattie said we should go to the boardwalk and that’s what we did. Nikolai had a lot of fun as we went on the rides he wanted, sometimes he got to go on twice because little Ivan wasn’t big enough for some of the ones that he wanted to go on and he wanted to go on with his dad and his uncle so Mattie and I took turns looking after Ivan while we rode with him. And while I won’t say it, I can tell that Vanya was Nikolai’s favorite uncle. But he seems to like Mattie well enough as well. I guess that’s all that matters. 

And I hope he can have fun with Mattie because if she does find a piano teacher, she’s thinking of having Nikolai learn that. I swear I thought that thing was out of tune and it freaking came with the house when I bought it, the previous owner didn’t want to take it with them! 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much to say with this one, so remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now, 

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	20. Natalya's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see the response to this fic. I don’t have much else for the disclaimer so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 9th 1919

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

I had Katyusha over to talk, despite the fact she kept running back and forth to throw up. She claims it had been that way for a few days. I swear if I didn’t know much better, maybe Matthew timed things well. By that I mean I told her that she may want to keep an eye on her symptoms and see if she isn’t pregnant. She acted like I couldn’t know what I was talking about, she was trained as a nurse after all and was the one who told me that. Not to belittle her training but I had been through the same thing twice myself. I know the morning sickness very well. But no, while trying to clean Fredka’s study, I noticed Vanya’s journal open and some notes that Fredka was making so he could understand it better. He’s gotten the hang of reading Cyrillic. It’s not perfect and sometimes he does have to use a guide or write the word into English letters. However, one translation note he had read, ‘No way that a man could love another man like a man loves a woman. Even if that were the case, he is married. It can never be.’ I then read the journal myself and that is what indeed was written. Read the whole entry from the day Nikolai was born and pieced it together. Vanya really loved Fredka. Deeply. That’s why I arranged this girls day to talk to Katyusha. I had called it such and kept Anya so we could discuss it privately because Frankly I did not know what to think. 

When I told her and showed her the journal, she simply said, “Well that makes sense on why he never married.” I was confused and she explained about how he was a great man and to think on if there was any time that he engaged Fredka in a romantic manner. Most thing I could think of when he was staring at Fredka a lot at our wedding. Honestly staring a lot isn’t that bad a thing. Fredka told me of one time that Major Bonnefoy made an inappropriate advance at him back at the office before the war during the supply contracts they brokered. Vanya did nothing of that. He focused more on being a brother and uncle than he did trying to chase Fredka. So at most it’s a tragic love story that you’d read in some froo froo French novel or something? Katyusha said we should not let this change anything but just as an explanation for why he could never find someone to marry. He was not the type of man to live a lie either. She said as a nurse she is told a lot of things in confidence and it isn’t as uncommon as one would think. Just not really paraded around. 

On a less depressing topic, apparently she does know someone who could teach piano to Nikolai. See, I found this house does have one in tune. It was not out of tune, Fredka just couldn’t play it. I asked how come he never told me about it and he said, it came with the house and he apparently didn’t know how to play so he never said anything. How it took me this long to notice it or try it, I don’t know. But she said that the fiance of someone she is friends with is a musician trying for a symphony in New York from Vienna and she would see if he’d like some work. I did say we would pay. I will have Nikolai know how to play better than his father and when they are old enough, I will have Ivan and Anya know how to play something as well. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I go over this in Klondike but at the time this was set, people were partially accepting of homosexuality in the sense they didn’t really think much of it either way. And I am talking commoners, not people making laws and politicians. In fact it is said that acceptance in the 20's was comparable to the 70s. It was the Great Depression and the Mccarthyism of the 50s that set a lot back. Scapegoating your problems and the like. Acceptance in the US history aside, remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now, 

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	21. Katyusha's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see the response to this fic. I don’t have much else for the disclaimer so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 9th 1919

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

Today was quite interesting. Natalya had called me over for a kind of girls day with her and Anya and sent Matvey, Fredka and the boys to the boardwalk. Now I had been having some sickness for the past few days and while I just think it may be something I ate she said it sounds like I may be pregnant. I hope so but at the same time, I don’t think so. Apparently there was a very close shrapnel injury to a very delicate spot on Matvey and it got rather close. Some doctors say it could have affected his ability to have children and did see a little bit of scarring in the area in question but who knows. I am not getting any younger but if we cannot, we always have nieces and nephews to spoil. Goodness knows that I can see Natalya becoming pregnant again soon. 

But she did show me Vanya’s journal she found that Fredka was working on translating. The passage on the day Nikolai was born revealed a lot to me. And honestly, it does not change how I think of him. Just explains why he could never find a wife. He would not live a lie. I know of a few patients I had to help treat who confided in me as a nurse they indeed do that, marry a woman and have a family because they thought they were supposed to but indeed were in love with other men. It showed to me that Vanya was true to his heart but also willing to respect boundaries and not cross them with someone who is already married. Now if Natalya and Fredka weren’t married, I wouldn’t know what he would have done then but that is not the matter of discussion here. Natalya seemed to understand when I said this and said that she could not recall anything where he crossed a line in their marriage other than staring at Fredka a lot on their wedding day. Which honestly, that is not something to ruin a memory for. She agreed with this. Thank goodness honestly. I know Vanya was her favorite sibling and did not want this to leave her memory of him tainted. She actually gained a little more respect after hearing what I said about some men living double lives. Said he had a strong moral code and integrity. 

And I do think I can get Roderich some work while he is trying out for symphonies and the like. Apparently there is a piano in the house and she wants to teach Nikolai how to play but she can just play a few chords from what she can remember. She said that she and Fredka would pay for the lessons. It may not be playing first chair in the Vienna orchestra but it can help Eliza and him pay the bills until he gets his big break. To think my nephew a little piano player. So cute. Natalya thinks her son will be a refined young man with this and when Ivan and Anya are older will teach them to play too. However, I think Nikolai is just a kid who likes to learn things. He’s learning to read both English and Russian well. Smart kid. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I go over this in Klondike but at the time this was set, people were partially accepting of homosexuality in the sense they didn’t really think much of it either way. And I am talking commoners, not people making laws and politicians. In fact it is said that acceptance in the 20's was comparable to the 70s. It was the Great Depression and the Mccarthyism of the 50s that set a lot back. Scapegoating your problems and the like. Acceptance in the US history aside, remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now, 

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	22. Matthew's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see the response to this fic. I don’t have much else for the disclaimer so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 9th 1919

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

Today was tiring but fun. Took Nikolai and little Ivan out to the boardwalk with Al today. Natalya wanted time with just the girls so she, Katy and Anya were at the house doing what she called ‘boring tea party girl stuff’ and shoved us boys out the door. Which honestly after my last sort of tea party, I guess I could use a break from. It’s always pleasant to face your demons in person. I told Al about Katy’s friends Elizabeta and Roderich and how apparently Elizabeta was married before she met Roderich and her husband died in the war. Al said it seemed innocent enough until I went on. The fact was her husband was the one I killed in a fight in a German trench. And Al responded much like Katy did. He assured me it was not my fault and just something that happens in war. But with a name to the face that pops up in my nightmares, it doesn’t help. I don’t know what I am looking for, someone to get mad at me for it? If that was the case, I should just tell Elizabeta myself but I do not want her to hold it against Katy and stop being friends with her. So I just won’t. 

Al could tell I was feeling a little off still and mentioned he has yet to take Nikolai out fishing. He was waiting for him to get a little older, maybe when he could take Nikolai and Ivan at the same time, but if I wanted to, then he wouldn’t say no. Seems like he could tell that some of the old demons and memories were starting to try and rear their head and he noticed how playing with Nikolai helped. I had then mentioned that Katy was getting sick a lot and then Al grew a large smile. He then told me to take Nikolai fishing as I was “going to need the practice” and that I “had only 9 months to get it in”. I asked him what he was getting at, and he thinks that Katy is pregnant. Claimed he knows the song and dance having been through it with Natalya twice. Could she be? I thought I was injured down there for something she noticed. Besides I don’t know if he wants Nikolai to learn piano so much as he wants to teach him things like baseball. I know by the end of the day Katy is going to tell Eliza when she sees her again and that stick in the mud she calls a fiance will be teaching Nikolai how to play. Especially since Al told me how Natalya was so insistent on it and he will pick it up. Biggest thing I remember from that conversation was Al sulking “the piano is out of tune and broken and of no real use, I don’t suck at it that bad.....” I will have to ask Natalya more about where that one came from. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much else to say in this A/N so remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now, 

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	23. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 24th 1919

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

Today was Katy’s birthday and we got to share the news we got a few days ago. Since it was Sunday, a family tradition with the Jones and Williamses as I like to call it is that we have a lunch at each other’s house. Al knew it was Katy’s birthday and he and Natalya decided to have the lunch at their place this week. Natalya really put a lot of work into it. Much more than I could have asked for. Honestly if they weren’t so insistent and if Katy wasn’t so fond of the children I would have just taken her out myself after church but you do not change Al or Natalya’s mind when they have a family gathering planned like this. They are very family oriented and have gotten much clingier since Ivan died. Not that it is a bad thing, but sometimes I want to celebrate a holiday or birthday or what have you with my wife and me alone. Took a lot of work on Katy’s part to have them out of my birthday. 

But we had big news to tell and figured it would be perfect at this event. We finally found out that Katy was indeed pregnant. So we told Al and Natalya this and they just smirked. I was wondering why and Natalya said, “Well I could tell the signs.” Al added, “We had been through this twice.” They still offered their congratulations and were happy for us. It was interesting to see how little Ivan and Anya acted. They are starting to talk, and they were curious about what that meant. It was at this Nikolai said “a baby will grow in Aunt Tetya Katy’s tummy and then squeeze it out.” Al rolled over laughing and Natalya rolled her eyes, but come on, Nikolai is four. Couldn’t ask much more out of him for something like that. But what matters is Katy’s happiness today and she was very happy about it. She told me she felt so blessed and like the confirmation was an early birthday gift. She is 38 and is getting older. She had confessed that she feared she would be too old and I feared I did have an injury close to a bad spot for having children. 

I also understand how Al was feeling when he found out Natalya was pregnant with Nikolai. It is indeed kind of overwhelming, even though I had been helping them with their children. But Al assures me it’s natural and he’s there for me. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or bad thing…… Well judging by Nikolai, Anya and Ivan, he’s doing okay….

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	24. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? Honestly don’t have much to say with this one. Some days there will be some just Matthew and Katyusha’s, others will everyone, just depends on the story. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 24th 1919

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

Today was the best birthday I had hoped for. I did turn 38 today. I am getting older and I know that as I get older I won’t be as able to have children as Natalya would be. I mean she will be 28 years old tomorrow and knowing how she is with Fredka, as she has told me many romantic tales in confidence, she is very likely to have a large family herself. Me? Not so likely. And that is not factoring in Matvey’s war injury. Apparently there is still some function of the needed organs. Natalya said she would be the one to help me through this as she is more experienced with pregnancy. She did ask me why I didn’t suspect so where I am trained medically and know about midwifery, having helped to deliver her children. I guess it was because I was so trained I didn’t think so. I didn’t want to get my hopes up to find another issue. 

When I see Eliza again I have to tell her. She seemed so hopeful for me when I told her I was hoping for one. She is talking with Roderich about teaching Nikolai (and Fredka from some of Natalya’s implications) piano. Currently she is working as a governess for a banker’s little sister. Apparently his name is Basch and his little sister Erika. Their father taught them banking well and he worked his way into a respectable position with his father’s bank but he’s also cheap. He doesn’t pay her well to do that job so it’s something she is using to convince Roderich to take the teaching job. Their schedules, Natalya’s and Roderich’s aren’t matching up too lately. 

Nikolai is a lot like his father when he explained exactly how childbirth works so you cannot expect the best, but he certainly loves to be their guide. Fredka said he’s going to put him and Ivan and Anya when they are old enough into scouts so they can learn how to be great experts in nature and wilderness and all that. And Natalya actually thinks it’s good they get this teaching. I think I will do the same for the dytyna when they reach that age. But I am so excited. Natalya promised me that she would give me the clothes she saved from her children to help get us started. She has all of their old cribs, clothes, toys and so forth stored in the attic. Some of little Ivan’s clothes and toys were Nikolai’s at one point. She took very good care of them and told me that she would attempt to make a plush animal like Vanya’s old ones so the baby doesn’t feel left out when their cousins have one. Honestly I never seen her like this with me. But she is very devoted to family. 

She claimed that she would be my teacher. I’m excited and nervous. I wish this baby would be born soon. I cannot wait to see the dytyna. I hope they get their father’s pretty purple eyes. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Don’t have much else to say here else. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	25. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much to say here on this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 24th 1919

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

Well now, I’m quite happy for Katyusha. She’s always been sort of motherly, and she was wonderful with Nikolai, Ivan and Anya but she wanted to be a mother on her own and feared she would miss her chance. I have seen her grow more and more assertive in herself since she became a nurse and even more since she married Mathew. I did warn her that the next nine months would be something that is rough and draining. She may have to quit her job as a nurse. Being on her feet all day and treating the sick will make the child sick as well. And her age is not helpful at all. 

Fredka is very excited for his brother and already talking about being Matthew’s hero in telling him all the ins and outs of being a dad and helping him. I offered the same advice for Katyusha. I mean I am surprised she did not suspect this herself being a nurse. She was the one who said I was going to have twins with my second pregnancy rather than just one child. I have promised her the old clothes and toys of the children so that she has something to start with. 

I know Vanya would be so happy to find this out. One of his favorite things in life was spending time with Nikolai. He wanted to see Ivan and Anya so badly. I know he wanted the best for Katyusha and frankly, I think she has it. An injured veteran but Matthew has a great heart and is very caring. When I married Fredka, I did not think this would happen, but we are a very close family. I do want to know when Roderich will be available to teach Nikolai piano. He needs something to focus his mind on. He is learning how to read both English and Cyrillic well for a boy his age. He is so bright. He must get it from my side of the family. Fredka may be smart but the Braginsky line is quite smart themselves. 

But I am glad for Katyusha and well I can tell Fredka is over the moon with the chance to be a dad hero to Matthew and an uncle as well. All I hope is that my children will treat them and their children well. No need for division or silly things like that. I did promise to make plush like the ones Vanya had, and while they were just mother’s failed attempts to make a plush animal for him as a child. So mine might look better. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	26. Elizabeta's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much to say here on this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

September 1st 1919

(from the diary of Elizabeta Héderváry)

Well I’m so happy for Katy. Our schedules finally met up so that we could meet up for a nice cup of tea and chat. I had purchased her some chocolates for her birthday that I sadly missed. Turns out she is pregnant. From what she figured from the likely conception dates, the baby is due the end of March from her calculations but it is giving her a hard time. She’s worn down a lot and is still scared that because of her age something will happen. Recently she had quit her job as a nurse at the Red Cross hospital. I asked her if she would be alright financially with just Matt’s job but she said that the house was already paid off so they just had to pay for the basics. She was given a lot of supplies like cribs, bedding and clothing from her sister Natalya, where Roderich is now. He’s been trying to get auditions for the past month but we have been pretty busy getting settled. But we do need the money and he was willing to take the job. Her brother in law offered 7 dollars a week to come over 3 times a week and teach Nikolai the piano. I do hope that he knows how to handle children. Nikolai is only 4 after all. But there will be Natalya there and from what Katy says, she would be very good at it. Which honestly this would pay most of our monthly rent. It’s 25 dollars a month. 

Katy suggested I look into getting the training she did and becoming a nurse as she made a good wage herself, 2000 a year. I would look into it. I do like being Erika’s governess though. However, her brother is cheap. He’s only paying me 65 a month to do it. It’s not much so the fact Roddy is picking up some work to help pay the rent and the bills doing something he’s good at is really nice. I know he would not last a day on some of the other jobs they had immediate openings for. He does cook well, epically when it comes to cakes and such. I brought over some he had made and I don’t know if it is part of Katy’s generous nature, but she said they were delicious. But it’s nice as the seasons start to change, the air still hot to spend the day with my best friend before my fiancée comes home. She did ask if we had settled on a date and I said I was thinking of sometime in June but I want us to get settled first and that is if Roderich gets over his artist’s pride and will wed before he gets in with a symphony soon. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	27. Roderich's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much to say here on this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

September 1st 1919

(from the diary of Roderich Edelstein)

I found a job today. It’s not much but it is something. Elizabeta’s friend Katyusha has a sister who wanted to teach her son piano. Now I was expecting the child to be a little older than 4 years old but it seemed like his mother taught him to respect his teachers. Actually I see why. Natalya Jones is not a woman I want to get on the wrong side of. But his father is someone who lacks a musical ear. You see he wanted to know my skill, especially if they were paying me seven dollars a week to teach their son. I had expected this, so after inspecting their piano, which to Alfred’s dismay was not out of tune, but a tin piano. Apparently he had told his wife that their son Nikolai would not learn on an out of tune piano. So I played a sample from Fredrick Chopin, Nocturne Number 19 in E minor. Op 71 Number 1. Well Alfred then asks me if it’s Old Dog Tre by Steven Foster! Or as he said it, ‘Steven Stinking Foster’. The nerve. I then said “No. This is a Nocturne from Chopin or as I wanted to say ‘Fredrick Fucking Chopin’ but I know that his wife would break my hands for swearing in front of her son. 

Well after Alfred’s embarrassment at knowing nothing better than Steven ‘Stinking’ Foster, which I think he had just said for emphasis as to not swear in front of Natalya and Nikolai, I agree with the stinking sentiment. But Natalya said I was good enough and I met Nikolai. He seems like a smart kid. He will only be able to learn simple things right now, he is too small to reach the full spans but by the time he is a little bigger he can play some really good classical. She had also mentioned that she would want me to teach her younger two children, Ivan and Anya who had just woken up from a nap. I told her no promises as I do hope to have a better job in an orchestra or symphony by then, as they are not even 2 yet but if I still needed the extra money, I would certainly teach them. 

I was actually surprised at Alfred’s statement after I finished my Nocturne. I could tell he found me too “froo froo snooty” or something like that he said. I did mention that I wasn’t too “froo froo snooty” to snipe from the trenches for Austria. Natalya looked rather murderous but Alfred whispered something in her ear and she calmed down. Turns out her brother was an ambulance driver killed by an artillery barrage while on duty. Alfred informed me of this in private but he saw me over here as someone wanting to start over fresh, the classic American tale, much like Natalya, her sister and her brother did and her brother was his best friend. Said he   
“checked the grudges from the war at the door” although he did add if Kaiser Wilhelm were to show his “ugly mug” he’d beat the snot out of him. I don’t blame Alfred for that sentiment. The ruins that Austria was left in was why I left my home in Vienna. Trust me, I did not want to do so. 

But Alfred had promised to try and talk to his boss, a Mr. Seward about any openings he would know of. You see he is quite the patron of the arts himself so he would know before I would and put in a “good word” for me. Which I thanked him for being willing to do so for someone he didn’t know well and who insulted his tastes. He apparently cannot be insulted badly and can be quite kind to people. So maybe this job won’t be so bad. At least it is doing something I like to do. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I referenced the scene in the movie Tombstone where Doc Holliday was playing piano in a bar and a cowboy asked if it was Steve Foster (and obviously it was not) so the ‘Steven Stinking Foster’, ‘Nocturne’ and ‘Fredrick Fucking Chopin’ came from that. Another kind of historical fun fact, IRL Doc Holliday’s girlfriend Big Nose Kate was Hungarian. I had toyed with a Hetalia fic kind of inspired by that movie with Hungary as Kate but that would mean if I kept the musical thing going, Austria isn’t very Doc Holliday-esque. So that idea stayed on the drawing board of bad ideas…. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	28. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much to say here on this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

September 15th 1919

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

Fredka is fast asleep but I have to write this down. I don’t know if his crazy is rubbing off on me, or he was right or just what to make of what I had seen. The twins are teething now and sometimes it is very simple to take care of, as they can be quite clingy and sometimes me just kissing them on the forehead and saying that they are going to get bigger soon cheers them up and they forget about it. Other times, it’s bad. I know it isn’t the best tip but some of the neighbors said “whiskey on the gums” works. I did it with Nikolai a few times and it helped. Well the closest thing I could find was a vodka bottle in the cabinet so I took it and thinking it was the usual teething issues. I then headed into the twin’s bedroom and, well I couldn’t have seen it, but it was almost as if Vanya was looking at the twin’s beds as they cried. I swear I heard an old folk song I sung them as a lullaby in his voice. I just stopped and rubbed my eyes and I will go to my grave saying this he came up to me and said, “They look so cute and are growing fast.” 

I just blinked and rubbed my eyes. This was no way. He had died exactly a year ago. I thought what Fredka said was just a fever delusion with the flu. Or he was tired after setting the children’s Christmas presents out. I then headed over to Ivan and tried rocking him and put a slight dab of vodka on his gums to soothe the teething. I swear then I felt a presence like when he stood behind me. “You named him after me but he’s got Fredka’s bright blue eyes. So cute.” Ivan seemed to be happy so I headed to where Anya was still crying and did the same to her while Vanya’s ghost, I guess, said “She really likes Bayushki Bayu.” I just rolled my eyes and sang the same old lullaby, in both English and Russian, Sleep, my darling, sleep, my baby, close your eyes and sleep, Spi, moya dorogaya, spi, moya malyshka, zakroy glaza i spi” and felt the presence go away. And Anya looked over my shoulder like something was there. I don’t know what is going on with that and she then grabbed onto Vanya’s old plush she slept with.

It’s weird I know, and I still hardly believe what happened. I don’t know if I should tell Fredka because there has to be a rational explanation. It was late, I was tired and imagined his voice. But that still doesn’t explain the feeling of his presence or Anya looking over my shoulder like she did. But it is the year anniversary of his death, so maybe that is why I felt and thought that? We did visit the grave today. I don’t know, I need to get some sleep either way. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	29. Ernest's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I know it’s been a little longer updating this one than when I was working on The Longing of the Heart, but like I said in other A/Ns, I knew better how that story was going to go than this one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

October 8th 1919

(from the journal of Ernest Henry)

Well that could have gone a little better but I know why. Apparently Ivy wasn’t medically discharged. I had told his family about his injury but I wasn’t informed of what happened and apparently in my wishing to see my old war buddy again, I tore open some major wounds. I went to the address he sent one letter I knew about to and it was his younger sister and her husband and I knocked and she opened rather cautiously. Apparently Alfred was still at work and she was taking care of their 3 kids. The older one was looking from behind her legs as she held a pair of twins. I asked her if she knew where Ivan Braginsky was and she let a storm of curses in Russian at me, the twins started to cry and she kicked the door shut in my face. So the other address, which in retrospect I should have gone to first as it was his house I went to and a blonde haired man with glasses and a curly strand of hair answered the door. This wasn’t Alfred, but Alfred’s brother Matthew it turned out who had married Ivy’s other sister. I asked where Ivan was and the whole house fell silent. 

This house was a little more accommodating. Matt was a veteran himself from the Canadian corps and had seen a lot of the same shit that we had. He explained that Ivan didn’t make it, infection took him out. I didn’t know what to expect with that one. I knew he was very strong. I thought he’d end up paralyzed the worst. I’d see that big Russian teddy bear in a wheelchair, that’s it. Matt also explained why his sister acted the way she did. Ivan was her favorite sibling and apparently today was the one year anniversary of the funeral. Since September 15th, she had been rather irate. Okay so Natalya seems obsessive but also apparently her husband Alfred, Ivy’s best friend he spoke the world of, had been rather morose and a change in his personality. It’s like the fact that a year had passed is really getting them down. 

It was nice to talk to a fellow veteran though. I had been wondering around since the war ended. I was sent back to my old house in New Mexico but my family had pretty much left me long before the war and I had enlisted with almost a death wish. Like fuck it all, just kill me. But for some reason when I was put on the same squad as Ivan, I didn’t think that. He’s or just was a friendly guy, but if you crossed him, god help that poor kraut who tried to sneak up on him that time when he was taking the wounded off the field. Scared me shitless. Then again, I knew the guy too. Matthew said we’ll try tomorrow and he’d come with me to offer my condolences to Natalya and Alfred. Apparently though his wife is pregnant and showing a little. Which according to Matt he didn’t think would ever happen because of where some shrapnel hit. Well here’s hoping tomorrow goes better. 

How was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	30. Matthew's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I know it’s been a little longer updating this one than when I was working on The Longing of the Heart, but like I said in other A/Ns, I knew better how that story was going to go than this one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

October 8th 1919

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

Well that was a surprise. Apparently Ernest, Ivan’s war buddy came by. He had the bad luck to find just Natalya home today. She’s quite sensitive about the issue of Ivan’s death and will let people know about it. Only it shows as anger with her. Al has a way to talk her down if he was there, but he wasn’t. Katy, was upset so she excused herself for some tea in the kitchen until she could face the fact so I just hosted Ernest. It was an interesting exchange. He had made it through the war just fine. Something he lamented because of the situation. He was expecting to see Ivan paralyzed from what he had seen but not dead. I had a similar situation with my friend Wayne. I joined because he did and tried to keep him safe, ended up killing Elizabeta’s first husband (although then I didn’t know that!) after Wayne got it pretty bad. It was nice talking with a fellow veteran that isn’t Roderich. He may be a good musician and piano player but the rod up that guy;s butt has a rod up its butt. 

Now from what I know from what I did talk to Ernest about, he’s not a bad guy, not as bad as he thinks. Or will let me know about. Whatever, it’s his story to share. He had come back home healthy to nothing and no one and just drifted around the country until he decided to reconnect with some old members of his unit. Since Ivan was his best friend, he was the first he went to see and he wanted to make sure that he was okay. It was rather disappointing. I did say we could visit his grave so we could just talk, veteran to veteran you know. There’s a bond there that no civilian could understand. Katy knows this, she’s worked with many. She still does work at the hospital as a nurse, just not as much and when she gets bigger, as she calls it, she will quit entirely well until the child is older she says. She likes the job. However, she is already planning the garden for next year as she is taking in the fall bean harvest and canning them. They did exceptionally well so it looks like I am going to be eating a lot of green beans. I thought I had seen enough in the war. Oh well. We’ll try talking to Al and Natalya tomorrow. He’s got off then so it might be easier with him there. He does have a way to comfort her that I don’t know of. 

How was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	31. Alfred's journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I know it’s been a little longer updating this one than when I was working on The Longing of the Heart, but like I said in other A/Ns, I knew better how that story was going to go than this one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

October 8th 1919

(from the journal of Alfred F. Jones)

Nattie was really upset today. Apparently Ernest, the guy who wrote to us when Vanya was injured came to visit him. He hadn’t heard that Vanya passed so he assumed he had just gotten medically discharged and was here. Sadly he wasn’t and it just brought back a lot of bad memories with her. Once that Ernest dude headed towards Mattie and Katy’s I had come home to find her crying with the twins in her arms and Nikolai patting her on the shoulder saying “Don’t cry Mama. I’m here until Daddy gets home.” She smiled at that and kissed him on the top of the head. I then scooped up Nikolai and put him on my shoulders like he likes and asked what was wrong and she told me. “Why do I still break down like this? It was a year ago today that we put Vanya in the cold hard ground.”

Well I told her it was because of that, it bothered her more. And I didn’t think any different of her for it. It’s just who she is because she loved him so that it hurts. The same thing for me. And apparently he’s appearing to her too. She confessed to seeing his ghost sing that Bayushki Bayu lullaby and then told me I must think her crazy. Well I kissed her saying she’s no crazier than I am. I swear I see his ghost now and again too. She did find some comfort in the fact we are apparently the same level of disturbed. I then explained my theory at least that Vanya can only show to those he cared about deeply in life that he knows needs him. She asked why he hasn’t been seen by Katy or Mattie and frankly I just shrugged and said “How do we know they haven’t seen him?” She nodded and then put the twins down saying she needed to get dinner started. Thank goodness that Nikolai didn’t have a piano lesson today. I don’t know if Roderich would say anything to that theory but he seems like the type to be understanding. I had been asking Mr. Seward if he had heard of any symphony openings, but none yet. I don’t want to bother him too much about it. He did suggest I read some books by these guys Sigmund Freud and Carl Jung, some guys from Austrian, Switzerland, I don’t remember who are big into psychology thinking it would help me understand things. All I know is that Jung guy seems a little less weird than Freud. Some of the things in his books. Then again who knows, psychology ain’t my thing. Besides, it seems that Nattie cheers up and feels better when I just hug her and tell her how pretty my queen is. She still doesn’t like the title but likes it a little better than ‘princess’ that’s what Anya is and right now, daddy has to play with his princess and little princes while their queen mother is busy in the kitchen. Next month Ivan and Anya will be 2. Time sure flies doesn’t it?

How was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	32. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

October 9th 1919

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

We tried again today to have Ernest meet with Al and Natalya. First we went to Ivan’s grave though so Ernest could pay his respects. Made me think about maybe looking up Wayne’s family and doing the same for them if I ever get the chance. I had done much the same thing Ernest did when Wayne was injured. But I do know he didn’t make it too. To be fair, Ernest didn’t know what happened to Ivan so any faux pas he made was not intentional. From there we went to Al and Natalya’s house. And thankfully it went a lot better. 

Al was with Natalya and holding onto her shoulder close. The twins were on their lap, Anya in Alfred’s Ivan in Natalya’s and Nikolai was sitting nearby looking at us rather sternly. Well Natalya was, Al was a little more warming. With this Natalya had apologized for her reaction yesterday. Ernest nodded and apologized for his ignorance. He had said it was kind of stupid for him to show up at her house before trying ours, which was Ivan’s when he was alive. He expressed his deepest sympathies and regretted he couldn’t have done something more. Natalya understood he did the best he could in war and that sometimes it just doesn’t work out. She thanked him for taking the time to write her about what had happened. He didn’t have to. Al said he understood Ernest’s feelings. Al said he regretted he couldn’t have joined up with him. Then it got rather quiet and awkward. The only reason Al didn’t join was that Ivan had made him promise to take care of Katyusha and Natalya (well Natalya is his wife after all.)   
Nikolai then looked at Ernest and asked him what he did. Ernest said, well I am just traveling seeing my old friends. Apparently he knew what little kids were like. Then Nikolai said “I’m learning piano, want to hear?” He then took Ernest to the piano and played it a little for him. He’s a good kid. Very friendly and even though Roderich is a complete prick, he’s apparently a good teacher. He seems to have a knack for music. It’s only a few scales at this point, but Nikolai is only four and a half so I can’t expect much better. I told Al this and he said “I hope he can be good at both baseball and piano. I want to play that with my boys so much.” I swear he’s a good dad but can be such a kid sometimes. “Or they can play with your kid when they’re older.” I just laughed. I don’t know if we’re having a boy or a girl yet. Besides he didn’t like the names I picked. Chadwick Wayne Williams and Louise Alberta Williams are good names. Al can suck it. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	33. Alfred's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? Honestly don’t have much to say with this one. Some days there will be some just Matthew and Katyusha’s, others will everyone, just depends on the story. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

October 9th 1919

(from the journal of Alfred F Jones)

So I guess Vanya had a good buddy watching his back as much as he could. Feel kind of sorry for Ernest when I got to know him a little better. Before the war, he was left all alone in a dying New Mexico mining town, his wife took his kid and he doesn’t know where they went. She was from a rich family somewhere in the east, where he is now, and did not approve of their marriage. Thought he was not good enough and she just got tired of living a rough life. So when the war broke out he signed up hoping to just get shot and have it over with. But he got put in Vanya’s group, the two got to talking and became really good friends. Suddenly he didn’t mind so much what happened with his wife and kid. He didn’t feel so alone I should say. Vanya was always that kind of guy. 

After the war, he was back to the whole alone thing then decided to look up his old army buddies. He wasn’t informed of what happened. Maybe I should have tried to write, but I didn’t think of it and didn’t know if he would have wanted to. Guess maybe he did. Whatever. He’s a nice enough guy and going to stay in the city for a few days before looking up his other buddies. He and Matt and I are going to go for a drink later just to talk guy to guy. Nattie doesn’t seem to happy but I told her she had something like that with her sister earlier. She then said “Well he may not be big brother and how he kept you in control but I think between Matthew and Ernest, you should keep yourself out of trouble.” And with that Ernest laughed at me. Sorry if my wife is very protective of me. At least mine is proud of me. Well I shouldn’t say that to him. But honestly it would be nice to spend some time with Mattie alone brother to brother for once in a while. Any time we have had time together had been with the kids. Don’t get me wrong, I love the kids with all my heart and they are the best thing in my life but dang it, my brother is in country now. We need to bond and all. And he needs a dad mentor in me. So yeah. I know she’ll talk me into some heavy chore for it in the next few days but yeah. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Don’t have much else to say here else. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	34. Ernest's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? Honestly don’t have much to say with this one. Some days there will be some just Matthew and Katyusha’s, others will everyone, just depends on the story. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

October 9th 1919

(from the journal of Ernest Henry)

So today was much better than yesterday. I wasn’t cursed at in Russian by Ivy’s little sister. Al, her husband seems like a real nice guy and I like Matt a lot. Hard to think that guy was a Mountie before the war. And Al seemed to think so too. Apparently Matt is the real quiet type unless you cross a line with him. We headed out to a bar once this guy Roderich came over to give Nikolai his piano lesson. Al and Matt were looking for a good reason to get out of the house. It’s not like Nikolai is a bad player for a four-and-a-half-year-old boy. Al was hoping secretly that Nikolai would be horrible and that Roderich would get frustrated and quit. It was Natalya who insisted that he learn to play. He told me that Nikolai was Ivy’s favorite thing in the world and he would have felt much the same about little Ivan and Anya too. Shame the guy only knew them through pictures and letters. I have to say that Nikolai is a good kid who apparently loves swimming and now the piano, much to Al’s chagrin. He keeps wanting to teach him baseball, a sport he loves to play. He did say sipping his beer, “Well there’s little Ivan I guess….” 

With this Matt kind of laughed but then Al turned to him and reminded him he was about to be a dad himself. So apparently he had been discharged from both the Canadian military and the Mounties due to shrapnel injury, shell shock and some of those injuries leaving him half blind, although you wouldn’t know it by looking at him and apparently he’s still a crack shot from what Matt claims. Says he won Al’s kids tons of toys from the boardwalk that way. Have to say that while they weren’t Ivy, they were close to him, Al much more than Matt as Matt married Ivy’s older sister recently but it was nice to reconnect with his family. It’s like he’s back again. I’m going to hang in town for a few days then head out to look up some of my old buddies and enjoy some booze with them before prohibition sets in. Or I will get a lot of coughs. Although Matt warned me he nearly fell into a bottle himself when he first came back. Said that it sounded like some of the depression things he struggles with. I envy Matt a little. Got a good, hot wife (not going to say that like that in front of him but I think Matt’s wife is prettier than Al’s and they are Ivy’s sisters so yeah….) Now where I go from here, I don’t know. Maybe Chicago, find me a job out there. My wife’s from rich Philadelphia stock so I don’t want to go there if I can help it. Maybe I do, maybe I don’t but that would be awkward none the less. Will keep in touch with Al and Matt though. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Don’t have much else to say here else. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	35. Alfred's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

November 11th 1919

(from the journal of Alfred F Jones)

The twins are two today. Double the terrible twos. I remember Nikolai’s pretty well. He was still teething a little and boy howdy, is that boy energetic. Yet he can focus on boring ol Roddy well. He’s a lot like his mother in that sense I guess. I’ve made sure Roderich comes over for Nikolai’s lessons after work so I can help Nattie look after the twins. She’s often making dinner at that time so she needs all the help she can get with that. And often Mattie’s on some assignment or finishing his projects and well, Katy does like coming over to help, especially now that she’s quit her job so she doesn’t have as much to do. Biggest thing she hates is the fact that until the child is born, she has nothing to really do other than housework and the like to do. She does have next year’s garden planned and Nattie had offered to help in exchange for some of what she grows. Which Mattie was glad to agree too. Apparently this was a too good year for green beans and now he hates those. Katy already said she was going to make green bean casserole for thanksgiving and wants to have it at her place this year. 

She had spent a lot of time knitting since the fall harvest ended. Made little Ivan and Anya hats and mittens and told me she is working on blankets for Christmas for all of them. It’s been her thing she does lately and if she’s happy doing so, that’s all that matters. I can still tell however she doesn’t like having to give up her job. She’s very caring but soon enough, come April, at least that is what she figured, she can put that nature of hers to good use the baby. Nattie asked if she felt it move yet, and apparently it is a little. Nattie seemed a little worried because according to her, all the kids were very active movers. But I think this just is different from person to person. I mean look at Mattie and I, he’s the more relaxed one despite us being twins. Every little thing that is different from Nattie’s experience or not quite textbook that happens has her worried. She’s not so much worried about miscarriage at this point but it’s still a concern. She keeps thinking because of her age, it will hurt the baby. I have faith that it’ll be fine. Katy is so motherly. I have no worries about her. Plus, Nattie has been quite the guide to her. She is going to give some of the Nikolai and the twin’s old items to her to use, get them out of the attic. Although I hope we don’t need to have to ask for them back. I love being a Daddy but by god, these three can be quite energetic. Ivan runs up the stairs, Anya follows his lead and Nikolai is your typical big brother. Although he does often get into trouble with them and tries to say it was all their idea. He has found himself in the corner often because of this. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	36. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

November 11th 1919

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

The twins turned two today. We had a small celebration for it. Made a cake and had the twin’s favorite food. My beef stroganoff. You see, like last year Nikolai tried to act like the twin’s liaison and say they wanted hamburgers again but Anya was nearby and said “No Nickle-eye I want Mama’s staw-gaw-no-off” So his plan was foiled. He’s been getting them into a lot of trouble. They will play ball with him but if they are in the house, as they are more often when winter approaches, they are supposed to roll the ball on the floor in the drawing room. Sometimes, Nikolai forgets. And throws it. And that is when he gets put in the corner. I know my mother was stricter on that issue, but Fredka thinks that would be too much for him at this age.

I have been seeing Katyusha more when Fredka is at work, she brought over hats and mittens and told me what she is making the children for Christmas. She’s taken up knitting now that gardening is over and her new friend Elizabeta is busy as a governess. Since school has started, she has had to help tutor the girl too so has had less time to spend with her. She had quit her job so she wouldn’t harm the baby, as she is worried so much about. She loved it too. I hope that doesn’t affect her later on. I never expressed it much but soon after the twins were born I felt unfit as a mother and had to force myself to go on and feed them. Well Nikolai is as loud as his father too, so he would make sure I fed him and when I did that, I would feed the twins as well. I just said that was because Vanya was still overseas and I was worried about him. But one of the mothers I talked with when I took the kids to a park, got to drive the car that day. Wanted to go grocery shopping and frankly the children are too young to carry it. So Fredka had to walk that day. I stopped at a playground and let the children play to wear them down before heading into the store. You would not believe the amount of candy those three put in the basket. She told me she felt the same way and said she heard of others talk the same. I can’t imagine that big sister would resent her baby but it’s something different once the child is born. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	37. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

November 11th 1919

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

I don’t know how Natalya does it, keeping up with three young children. I don’t know how Eliza does it looking after a 12-year-old girl part time. I just feel so inadequate for this duty I have been blessed with? Is this a blessing? Fredka surely thinks so. And while if he can be a good dad and Natalya a more than excellent mother, surely Matvey and I can handle this? Right? I know we won’t want for much, what with Matvey’s job and the fact Natalya is giving us their old baby items and her children love seeing me “Aunt Tetya Katy” as all three of them say now. Used to be just Nikolai but little Ivan and Anya are too. I guess they picked it up from him. He’s sulking in the corner. Turns out Nikolai got in trouble for trying to sneak some frosting from the cake before dinner. He tried to get Fredka to overturn the verdict as to say, but no he agreed that Natalya punished him correctly. So he spit out a few choice words and a few in Russian. That got both Fredka and Natalya to look at him crossly. Turns out he said a few nasty swears in Russian. He had done so in English and had his mouth washed out with soap, well when in Russian same thing. With Natalya scolding him in Russian. Said “If you think you can use Russian to talk to your parents, like that you will be scolded in that tongue and I expect you to reply in Russian. Understand?”

Natalya can’t wait to send him to school, so that teachers will have him part of the day and he can be educated more. He is a smart boy. He can read a little of English and Russian both. Nothing more than simple picture books but he does well. I know Matvey bought him a copy of that L Frank Baum’s The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus for Christmas. Although I think Fredka had enough of those author’s stories a few years ago. As many times as Nikolai wanted him to read him the Oz series. But Natalya claims that school will do him good to focus his mind as now it is just for getting him into trouble. The twins did enjoy the hats and mittens and liked me being there. 

Eliza told me on one questions Erika was asked about an amendment working to let women vote. I am kind of excited that it will look like it will pass. Next year is a presidential election. To think I might get a say in that. Natalya just wants to take care of the children but she does kind of seem interested in this issue a little more than most others. She’s just so jaded with politics since Vanya’s death and I don’t blame her. But at the same time she is a firebrand when you get her started. So I don’t know. However, she just told me “My children come first before I get involved in that,” the last time I asked about her thoughts on the matter. All I know is I can’t wait for spring. I will have a child of my own finally. And not be someone’s babysitter or nurse.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	38. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see so many of you are liking and reading this story. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

December 25th 1919

(From the journal of Matthew Williams.)

Today Katy and I hosted Christmas at our house instead of going to Al and Natalya’s. Nikolai was worried on if Santa would give the gifts to the right house and Al told him that because Santa is magical he knows were the good boys and girls are. This Natalya added that if he didn’t start behaving better he’d still get coal. This was a few weeks ago so he’s been acting like a perfect angel and not the spitting behavioral image of his father. Al denies this and says I was forgetting how I was as a kid but I told him I could find people from our old neighborhood in Massachusetts as kids to confirm what I said. Al then looked at me kind of with a stink eye and dropped the conversation. Natalya however was quite interested in how her husband was as a child. I discovered something by accident once when I was staying over at their house. I had accidently popped by belt. It made a sound like Father’s did and Al, almost reflexively stood up straight and clenched his backside. Natalya wasn’t around to see this, but I noted it in my mind. So I grabbed one of my belts, motioned for Natalya to quietly follow me to where Al was standing looking out the window and then popped it. She just replied. “Oh, I see. So he must have been a very misbehaved boy as a child.” Al then decked me but it was worth it. Some brotherly things, you never grow out of. 

But the kids love their gifts. I was surprised that Nikolai would like the blanket so much. He and Anya loved them but little Ivan didn’t. Don’t know why, but he is two after all.He really liked the train I made him. I have actually found that like their handmade gifts a lot. Al was thinking of getting an electric train set for both Nikolai and Ivan to share, but I reminded him that 7 dollars was quite a bit for an electric toy for toddlers. Maybe when they are older. At this Natalya said, “Maybe it is not entirely for the children.” At this Al blushed. All in all a good Christmas. Although next one, I will be shopping for my kid rather than my niece and nephews too. I’m still getting used to the idea of having a child of my own and the kid isn’t even born yet. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. And 7 dollars in 1919 (based off a price of 6.98 in a Sears catalog from the era) converts to about 106 today. So yes, no expensive toys for young children.Anyway not much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	39. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see so many of you are liking and reading this story. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

December 25th 1919

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

This Christmas we broke from the usual tradition of going to Fredka and Natalya’s house and they brought the children here. It wasn’t that bad out weather wise, mainly just cold but Fredka likes putting the car though its paces as he says and while it isn’t that far of a walk, there was toys that needed taking over and back to the house so they drove it, with Natalya begrudgingly accepting the notion. Although she’s guilty of liking it as a way to get groceries and children home at the same time. She’s actually not a bad driver. I was worried she would curse out those who get in front of her or when a horse is nearby as there are still some on the roads but she is actually quite calm about it. Careless pedestrians just get a honk. But she is trying to cut back on swearing after Nikolai cursed her and Fredka in both English and Russian. In fact she will smack Fredka for swearing in front of the children when he lets some colorful language fly. “We must set a good example for the children with our language, so no profanity in front of them, English or Russian” She added noting that he knew some swears in Russian from her. 

In fact Natalya has taken to looking after me and helping a lot with the Christmas dinner. I asked her why she wasn’t looking after the children and that I could handle making the dinner but she insisted I help her. I then said I was her older sister but she countered with “But I have been a wife and mother longer and will help you do so well. Look at how well Fredka, Nikolai, Anya and Ivan are.” I just let her help. It’s because she cared about me and wants my pregnancy to go well. I guess it’s to repay me for helping her through her pregnancies. It’s her way. I did have a dream the other night that Vanya came and played Ded Moroz for the kids. There were 4. One of them was mine and Matvey’s. So I knew it was a future in an alternate world where he was still alive. Fredka and Matvey couldn’t play either Santa or Ded Moroz. Vanya could do it well. Oh if only I could make that real. I know that if he was still alive, even if he was paralyzed like Ernest said he was, he would have done it, I am sure. He lived for moments like this with Nikolai and from what Ernest said teared up when he found out about the birth of Anya and Ivan and the fact he was their namesake. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Anyway not much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	40. Alfred's journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see so many of you are liking and reading this story. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

December 25th 1919

(from the journal of Alfred F. Jones)

While it may not be at my house, it’s still a family Christmas together and that’s good enough. Plus I got to drive the car today. There’s times Nattie is really strict about responsible use of the thing. I do understand and while it’s often used for just going to work or by her to get groceries, I did talk her into letting me drive by saying we’d need to take the children’s gifts over and the fact that Katy and Mattie had gifts for the children and we’d have to walk back, dressed up like she requested we do so she quickly changed her tune realizing how much easier it would be. Ivan and Anya are two so they are playing and roughhousing more. Anya actually got a good one in on Nikolai when he was playing too rough. Nattie wanted to put him in the corner for roughhousing but I he seemed pretty embarrassed when little Ivan was laughing at him saying he got beat by a girl. So he was punished enough. I did say that if he tried to strike Anya he’d get the corner and coal for Christmas. This made him shape up real quick. That’s a nice threat to your kids that gets them to behave at least in December. I doubt it would work after that. Mattie says he takes after me a lot how I was as a kid, and I wish he’d stop snapping that belt of his when the kids and Natalya are around. I’d beat him down for that if it wouldn’t set a bad brotherly example for Nikolai and Ivan. I had promised Nattie I would be on my best behavior around the kids and I have even stopped swearing in front of them. It’s a trick saying “darn, fudge, poo” just the clean swears. That’s as much as she’ll allow without smacking me if the kids are around. She’s agreed to cut back on the Russian swearing as well because Nikolai picked that up. 

On the way over Nattie was telling the kids of Ded Moroz who she explained did a lot of things like Santa. They seemed confused so I told them he helps Santa back where she was from. They understood. How she described him, he looks a lot like Santa, just has more than one color outfit. He will wear either red or blue. And I got to thinking, that if he had made it, that it would have been something he would have loved to have done, played either Santa or Ded Moroz for the kids. He was the right build and his hair was much lighter than mine or Mattie’s, so it’d kind of ruin the magic for them. Oh well. I guess it’s like I keep telling myself, he wouldn’t want to see us sad over him. Besides, it’s Christmas. I will get Mattie back somehow for telling Nattie all those lies about how I was a brat as a kid..... 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Anyway not much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	41. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I am glad to see so many of you are liking and reading this story. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

December 25th 1919

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

In addition to the Russian I have been teaching the children, I figured they should learn some of the traditions of the old country, know where their roots came from. Fortunately many of the desserts we served back in Russia are similar to the ones Americans serve, so it’s not too hard to make them. I had made a fruit cake for the event to bring over and took over most of the cooking for Christmas dinner. Katyusha went shopping with me and the children the other day in the car and I know how big a ham she had gotten. I swear it nearly weighed as much as Anya. I know Fredka can really eat when he is hungry, but you do not need a ham that big. In fact I swear Katyusha is getting pretty big herself. As if she didn’t complain about back pain from her large breasts before this. I know my back killed me, more so with the twins than Nikolai obviously and Katyusha is older than me and has larger breasts than mine. 

She tried to talk me out of it, saying I needed to help look after the children, but I told her to relax. That is what husbands are for after all, keeping the children entertained and making them behave while us women take care of the house for them. I know poor Fredka would be lost without me when it comes to cooking. I don’t know about Matthew, although Katyusha reports as much as Fredka loves hamburgers Matthew is crazy about pancakes and maple syrup. Before the war, that was what he made for breakfast frequently. So Fredka and Matthew are a lot alike in more than appearance. And according to Matthew, Fredka was the brother getting into trouble more than he was to the point he tenses up reflexively at a belt pop. I must keep that in mind. I do need ways to make him behave too.

I have to say all in all, the children really liked their gifts. Nikolai likes the Lincoln Logs and is building houses with them while Ivan keeps crashing the train Matthew made into it. Luckily Fredka put a stop to that and Anya keeps wanting to make a house for her dolls out of Nikolai’s Lincoln Logs and well, it seems that the men can keep them in line. Seeing this, I told Katyusha that Matthew is learning parenthood well. She may be older than me, yes, I have been a wife and mother longer so it is my duty to get them ready and learn from what Fredka and I have been through. Especially if their child takes after Fredka. It is in Matthew’s blood since they are twins after all.

I somehow feel Vanya’s presence. I mean this was his house after all and he loved Christmas and New Years and his day was made the most with Nikolai. I confessed to Katyusha what I had seen a few months ago and she said I wasn’t crazy. Why her saying it comforted me more than when Fredka said the same thing is beyond me, but she does say she feels much the same a lot. It’s that feeling that is why Matthew moved to her room than the room he stayed in when he stayed over night, which was Vanya’s. Also mentioned the holidays brought out the spirits more. So I guess I am not insane. So this is a happy Christmas time. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Anyway not much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	42. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 1st 1920

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

I’m seriously thinking of getting us a car now. Had to send Eliza to get Al to drive his over so we could take Katy to the hospital. Her water broke yesterday while Roderich was giving Nikolai his piano lesson. As much of an aristocratic snob he can be, he has done a good job teaching Nikolai. Al is even proud of him, even though he’s hoping that come this spring he can get him interesting in baseball more before he goes off to school this fall. However, Katy after talking with some of her former coworkers who she keeps in contact with assured her that the hospital was better for her than a home birth, especially at her age. She’s going to be 39 in August after all. So while we still have a few years before she goes though the change, I doubt we’re going to have as big a family as Al and Natalya will. But I didn’t want to leave Katy to herself until he brought the car and drove her to the hospital. It took a while. I think it was longer than both times Natalya gave birth and when the baby started crowing, the doctor did notice a cord around her neck but managed it just fine. They’re keeping both Katy and Louise in for a few days for observation. 

Yeah it’s a girl, Louise Alberta Williams. Al teased me about the middle name. Frankly it was just from Mother’s first name. I told him that and he said I was just making it up but then I stopped him when I said that he got his name as a masculine version of hers. He sulked then said “I think I will get Natalya and the kids so they can see their aunt and cousin.” He had stayed to make sure we were both alright and he did drive after all. The kids loved seeing their little baby cousin and They all took a turn holding her with Katy’s help. Most of the time Natalya was looking around the facility and asking about what they did for Katy during childbirth almost sort of envious that she didn’t have to give birth at home. I don’t think Natalya would be as she was with Nikolai to have another child. I have heard what she says to Katy when the children aren’t around. I swear all of them have their father’s energy and it’s finally starting to catch up to Al. He says he doesn’t mind if he has a big family but he’s certainly not trying for it and Natalya feels a lot the same. 

But I have to end this and enjoy some time with my wife and little girl. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	43. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 1st 1920

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

I am a mother. Not just a nurse or an auntie, not that spinster that would be shuffled from house to house until I die, but a wife and mother with good family and friends of my own. I know they did not give me any ether or other kind of pain reliever but I swore I saw Vanya’s ghost just before labor finished but I had to be delusional. It was just as if he was near the doctor and smiled and waved then gone but Matvey didn’t say he saw a thing and I was exhausted so that is a little more rational. Especially after that driving that Fredka did to get me to the hospital. When some of my former coworkers told me how much more hospital births have improved since even Natalya had her children, I was more apt to go there. One of the doctors also suggested it when I found out I was pregnant because of my age. Well I couldn’t exactly walk in the state I was in so Eliza got Fredka and drove me and Matvey to the hospital. I swear I was so scared, not because of the labor but the way he drove when he was told when I was in labor. Said there was no time to waste. I worried we were going to get into an accident. And if it was a rough ride in a civilian vehicle, I feel sorry for the soldiers in the ambulances Vanya drove. 

But she is here, my precious little Louise. I know Natalya was insistent on having names from Russia but I don’t know, I just loved the name Matvey came up with. And I loved the middle name, Alberta. Turns out it was his mother’s name, and how Fredka got his name. I heard him teasing Matvey when Natalya and her children were looking at the baby. I know it is likely that Louise will likely be my only child but she is mine. I can tell already she has her father’s eyes and his little curly cowlick. Must be something that rides heavy in that family because all of Natalya’s children have one a lot like their father’s. I was worried when they said the cord was around her neck but the doctor did wonders. I was so worried she wouldn’t make it as the cry was weak as well. They are having me and Louise in for a few days just to make sure everything is alright. She somewhat latches when I try to feed her but drains a bottle when she doesn’t. Hopefully that isn’t a sign of something wrong with me. If there is one thing these flesh mounds would be good for, it is feeding a baby I hope….

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	44. Alfred's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 1st 1920

(from the journal of Alfred F. Jones)

Mattie is a daddy now himself. I don’t care what he says, he modeled his little girl’s middle name after mine! I mean yeah it was Mom’s and she did name me after herself but my point still remains. I had to drive them to the hospital and told Mattie that it may be time for him to get a car of his own. If Katy gave birth in there…. ugggghhhhh I don’t know how well that would clean up. I got that thing nearly as fast as the engine would take it. The dealer said the top speed was like 45 miles an hour. I know the hospital wasn’t 45 miles away but dang it, I know how much Natalya was in pain. Katy looked furious and kept asking for doctors so I wanted to give it to her. If that freaking Volstead Act wasn’t in effect, I’d have had a toast there at the hospital. But this guy at that Italian restaurant, which makes great Hero sandwiches that I often get when I am on lunch break at work and I have taken Natalya to when we can get a babysitter because that Italian food is actually pretty good, well Lovino told me that he had a line on some stuff still and while I paid a crapton more than before all this. I know Natalya does not want to use what we have stored back as she says that’s for medicinal use only I think we could make an exception for the birth of our little niece, besides doctors can still write prescriptions for medicinal whiskey….

But once the doctors were seeing to Katy and Matthew was tending to her like I was with Natalya, I went home and before I could take Natalya and the children to see them, Roderich insisted on finishing Nikolai’s lesson, I told him he’d be paid the same if he went early because of this but he wouldn’t hear of it, Natalya insisted we have dinner. I was telling her that Katy was in labor and Natalya was like “That will be awhile. You were up all night when I was in labor and I am not having three young children in a maternity ward at the hospital before the baby is born. So the next morning we went and saw my little bitty niece. She’s got a curl like Mattie does and his eyes too. Nikolai was already saying he’d be the protector of them all and Anya was happy she had girl she could play with her dolls with as neither Nikolai or little Ivan will do so unless Nattie or I make them. Now Louise won’t be able to play with Anya for a little while but she is excited about having a girl cousin and asked Nattie and I for a sister too. Ummmmmmmm…… I swear every adult looked around at that. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	45. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

April 1st 1920

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

It was good to see Katyusha with a child of her own but I do worry. The doctors want to keep her and the baby for a few days in the hospital. The doctor told me it was because of her age but I think there is a little more to it. I mean the cry was weaker than expected, at least according to Katyusha who then quickly said it was because Fredka is the father of my children and got his lungs. Yeah I doubt that. She then added there was the cord around the neck too, which may have hindered the voice. Once again, skeptical that that alone is the reason. And while her breasts are much ampler than mine, the baby doesn’t seem to latch well and she might not be producing enough. If she was then the baby wouldn’t drink the bottle given like it was starving. I had suggested that to her while Nikolai, Anya and Ivan were looking at Louise and she acted like I didn’t know what I was talking about. I think she is in denial. I told her that I know a bit about motherhood having handled 3 children though this phase myself. While she is a great nurse at treating other people, and these things are things she told me to watch out for myself, she is horrible when it comes to seeing these things herself. It’s not uncommon with medical professionals from what I hear. I don’t want her to lose her child because of an issue like that. It’s not unheard of. And it’s frankly nothing to be ashamed of. There’s formula that can be purchased just for cases like that. I would have thought that her breasts being that large would be perfect for nursing rather than just giving her back pain.

I do not have to worry if they have enough supplies for them to get started with. They have all of Anya’s baby clothes she has grown out of, and now knowing she has a girl I can make her a few more outfits for when Louise gets older too. That sewing machine has proven its worth time and time again. Told Fredka that was a better wedding present than going all the way to California. I won’t deny I do want to do so with the children eventually. It does seem beautiful out there and I would love to see the Pacific as it seems more picturesque than the Atlantic, but I must think of what is actually good for the family. Although Katyusha told me that Matvey wanted to head out there as he thinks the climate will help his war wound and she wants to have more land to farm than a small backyard. Dreams I guess, and she already had many come true for her. Although they don’t always come like you’d think. I mean Fredka doesn’t seem like some romantic’s idea of the perfect husband and family man and there are many times I want to take a rolling pin to his head, but he has been the best thing to happen to me. It’s as Vanya said, only a special kind of man could handle me. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	46. Matthew's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1920

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

I think I let little Nikolai down but I have to help Katy take care of Louise. I don’t know what is going on but for the past two months Katy has been rather moapy and won’t say much to me and just doesn’t seem herself and Louise doesn’t seem to be getting much bigger. She was fine, they both were when they were released from the hospital but something seems off with the both of them. Like I remember how big Anya was by this point. I mean I know my kids aren’t like Al’s but it’s a frame of reference. I’ve come home from work and before Louise was born she’d be overjoyed and when she was watching Al and Natalya’s kids, she was overjoyed. But now..... I don’t know. And I cannot get her to talk to me about it. Louise was starting to run a fever and for some reason Katy was just ill herself. I couldn’t find anything wrong with her. She just did not feel like moving. If tomorrow comes and she is still feeling like this, I will have Natalya sit while I get a doctor. Is it a complication from her pregnancy? She gave birth two months ago? I don’t know, all I know is what happened with Al and Natalya and everything seemed to go smoothly for them. 

Did I do something wrong? Is this for me going to war? For me shooting Gilbert and countless other unnamed Germans? I had a panic attack for the first time in a long time when Louise cried as the trolley passed. Honestly, Eliza and even to a lesser extent Roderich have been more than helpful. They set a date of June 8th for their wedding, but while we were asked to come as witnesses, I’ll have to see if they can get someone else to do so if Katy doesn’t get better. I don’t want to lose her. There has to be something that is easily fixed. I went to Al’s when she was asleep, which she has been doing a lot lately and he gave me some of the psychology books that his boss gave him soon after Ivan died. He didn’t say it too loud because Natalya would stab someone for implying that her sister was crazy, but said that there may be a psychological reason, not physical. I’ve read some of them, not much yet, but I honestly can’t make heads or tails of it and I hope to god it’s physical. That, we can treat. Psychological, I don’t know and don’t want to let it out that it is the case. I have noticed that days where Natalya or Eliza help, it seems that Louise has a fuller stomach. They will use some of the formula or milk as they obviously can’t feed her like Katy. Could that be the reason for everything? Sounds real stupid if she’s losing her mind because she’s not flowing like a cow. I mean that’s what baby formula is for. And that phrase is what Natalya told me once. I do know that she probably wouldn’t like me saying it to her about Katy though.........

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	47. Katyusha's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1920

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

I am worthless as a mother. No matter how much I feed my daughter, trying to bond and get her to latch onto me, it’s never enough. She is still small and frail. I saw how Natalya’s children grew soon after they were born and Louise doesn’t seem to be catching up to her cousins at all. Everyone was so certain of me. So praising of me. Saying just how perfect I was to be a mother. Like no one else. I know how Natalya was. I mean she nearly cut Fredka when they first met. She nearly beheaded an Officer in the French military. If you were to tell me she was the perfect figure to be a mother and wife, well I would have laughed in your face, but not hers. She is my younger sister by 10 years! I should be much better at this by that alone! I was a nurse to some of the worst cases back in the war. A child should be nothing and I should be able to keep them fed. I hate seeing Eliza, Natalya and even Erika sometimes. Apparently her brother told Eliza that it was okay to have Erika over to learn some childcare skills. I see them all doing so much better than me. Eliza with her fiancee, who isn’t injured. The only thing the war did to him was maybe make him more of a stick in the mud as Matvey says. Sure she lost her first love but she found another. Maybe I should tell her my husband killed her first. Get rid of that friendship for good. I should not. Natalya has even said it is good I have friends outside the family and if she found out I did that, she would never let me hear the end of it. 

But she married a man who was full and healthy and had his own house. I married an injured veteran and our house is only because Vanya died! What he would say to me if he could see me now! An utter failure! My sister and friend feed my daughter more than I do. And it’s not like I am not trying to! However I do recall that one nurse at the hospital looking at me when I wasn’t producing enough to keep Louise happy and full. Natalya told me about the baby formula she used when she needed to and then the nurse saw me feed Louise from that and she looked at me like I was scum that couldn’t take care of her baby. It was after visiting hours and if she had done it when Natalya, Al, Eliza or Matvey were around, they probably would have had some choice things, maybe Natalya would make her feel like that Major Bonnefoy did because she is that type. Louise is crying again. I’ll try again to feed her but I doubt I will be a success. I know Matvey is doing his best to help but I just don’t know......I feel like I let them all down. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	48. Elizabeta's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1920

(from the diary of Elizabeta Héderváry)

I do hope we can find something to make Katy feel better soon. As much as Erika and I love taking care of Louise, we are not her mother. I am glad I was able to convince her brother that this was a way for her to get hands on essential training for a proper young lady and she doesn’t seem to mind such anyway, thinks Louise is cute. She has a smile a lot like her mother’s when she isn’t crying. Most of the time it is from hunger. Matt tells me that most of the time she is fed is by Katy and by breast only. He often tries to feed her at night with formula so she won’t be disturbed but she had caught him many times and goes from sad to stern and takes Louise from her. Says she likes seeing me more than Natalya. Keeps comparing herself to her sister. I told her that she shouldn’t do that and she is as good a mother as her sister was. She then yelled that her sister had given birth at home without a doctor to 3 children and had no problems feeding them and they are growing up into proper children. I asked Matt if it wouldn’t be a bad idea to keep Natalya and her family from coming over for awhile and he is thinking about it. Erika told me she thinks that Katy is trying to hold herself to a higher standard than her sister was and that she thinks that it is what is making her feel like that.

It’s also pretty obvious she isn’t producing enough milk herself for the baby to survive on that alone. As the child gets older, this won’t be an issue anyway because they won’t live on mother’s milk alone but if Matt, Natalya and I didn’t intervene, often feeling like we are sneaking around her back to do so, If she finds one of us taking care of Louise she cries then gets mad and takes her from us and says she’ll do it herself, she isn’t a failure as a mother. And none of our assurances to the contrary changes her mind. I swear one time Natalya said it, and I think she was trying to be nice, at least that is what her husband who was with her at the time said, and if it wasn’t in Katy’s nature to not want to strike family she was about to hit her younger sister. I could have sworn I heard a string of either Russian or Ukrainian swearing with some mentions of Natalya’s name and death glares. I don’t know what to do but whatever is to be done must be soon. I do dearly hope to see her at mine and Roddy’s wedding the 8th. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	49. Natalya's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1920

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

From what Matthew and Fredka are telling me, I should check up on Katyusha less. Something is wrong with her mind. She acts crazy when anyone besides her feeds Louise and from what Matthew is telling us, she only feeds her from the breast. The symptoms that I am hearing of the fact that only when someone else feeds Louise that she is full tells me that Katyusha is not producing enough milk. It is normal that it happens to women. But when I told her this, she lashed out at me. I don’t know if she intended for me to hear it, or knowing that there were only two other people besides her fluent in Russian, being me and Fredka, she said that I was a pompous stubborn bitch who needed to take care of my own children rather than hers. Then said she was the only one who knew how to take care of the child of a real man instead of one who dodges war. I know that Fredka was furious and took everything he had to not yell at her back. I heard him say under his breath when he took the children out of the house, “Ya ostalas' tol'ko potomu, chto Vanya velel mne pozabotit'sya o tvoyey zadnitse. Natal'ya tol'ko pytayetsya pomoch' neblagodarnoy suke” It means “I only stayed out because Vanya told me to take care of your spinster ass. Natalya is only trying to help you ungrateful bitch” and honestly I just wagged a finger at him because, he did have a point. If not for Vanya telling him not to, he’d have joined up and I wouldn’t have found out until he and Vanya were both getting shipped off. Matthew didn’t join to win her respect. He hardly knew her at the time. 

Fredka said that he heard of women who change when they give birth and without finding what happened or getting to the root of her problem, then it will be everyone else who suffers. For once I don’t mind him reading those psychology books. It seems to fit. Matt told me that her friend Eliza says much the same things I am and thinks it may be best for her for me and possibly Fredka and the children to not visit for awhile. Made Anya really upset because she loves her baby cousin. In an effort to keep down fighting, as I will not hesitate to retaliate to her if she says something so low about my husband or children again, I will take Matt’s suggestion. He is going to have a doctor visit her in the next few days. Maybe he will be able to convince her of what we have been saying for the past two months. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	50. Elizabeta's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

June 8th 1920

(from the diary of Elizabeta Edelstein nee Héderváry)

Roddy and I were married today. I was not letting him get out of it as this was the date we had agreed upon when we came to this country and we are getting by fair enough. And apparently Alfred was able to convince Mr. Seward to use his connections to get Roderich and audition with the Brooklyn Orchestra in the beginning of July. It was a simple ceremony, we couldn’t afford much and we had it at Katy’s church as we haven’t really found our own place and while not of our certain well, denomination, the priest was more than accommodating to it. He also calmed my nerves about remarrying after Gilbert was killed. I had felt like I was doing something wrong. 

I was worried that Katy and Matt wouldn’t be able to come to this in the roles they said they would when we first asked them. I mean Matthew is more of a default best man because Roddy has a hard time making friends and they get along alright, a kind of ‘our wives are friends’ thing. Honestly that’s the best I can ask for. If there is one thing Gilbert had over Roderich is that he was more free spirited and got along with people better, even if he could be a bit proud of himself on everything. From what Katy had told me, she was dealing with the fact she had to bottle feed her daughter more. Once the doctor Matt called had talked to her, what he, Natalya and I had been saying finally sunk in. This one had a little knowledge of the baby blues or whatever you want to call she had. He was able to use something like a talking cure and convince her that she was indeed not in a competition with her sister. I mean where did she get that idea? I could see how Alfred and Matt get into competitions with each other, that just seems to be their personalities. Roddy and I agreed to check in on her from time to time to make sure she is getting better. He said she and Natalya hadn’t talked in a week. I don’t want a rift to get between the two.

But Roddy and I just headed back to our small little apartment and he played what he thought the wedding march should have been. I love his music so much. He is a good man, despite the tendency he has to be impatient and sometimes cheap. Right now, him being cheap is actually a very good thing. We’re both making enough to get by but things happen and because he is as many say ‘cheap’ we have a good savings and decided to put it towards the down payment of a house of our own. I mean that is the dream in this country isn’t it? Have a dream and make it happen. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	51. Roderich's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

June 8th 1920

(from the diary of Roderich Edelstein)

Well I finally did marry Eliza after her accusing me of wanting to put it off. I did, but not out of cowardice. I love her dearly. People see how different our personalities can be, this I know. I have a very artistic and aristocratic air to her and she is very down to earth. Not like Katyusha and Matthew who are both quiet souls. Or Alfred and Natalya who are both headstrong. Very headstrong. But I remember how Alfred explained it one day when we were talking. Sure he can be rather unrefined himself but he is a very amicable fellow to say so. 

I had explained that Eliza was very strong like Natalya was and just how did he put up with her? He is just as headstrong and sometimes that does not mix well. He said that love takes in all of a person, their good and their bad. And it’s never easy to explain. Love just sort of happens. When you find your one, you make a perfect harmony. A good accompaniment and duet. I could tell he was trying to make music metaphors to make up for his indiscretion with Steven ‘Stinking’ Foster when we first met. I appreciate that he did use his connections to get me an audition and timed it so that it wasn’t right before or after the date that Eliza had set. Saying “When a woman want something from the heart like that you give it to them.” Apparently Natalya was obsessed before she was going to have Nikolai. Said it was a lot of fun but he learned there was a such thing as too much fun. Well Eliza and I aren’t trying for children, at least until we have a house of our own. If there is one thing I desire more than anything else after being forced to leave Vienna because of that hell of a war. “War to end all wars.” I have had to tell a guy who got rejected from art school to shut the hell up and his mustache looked stupid at a beer hall before we came to this country. Then that man and his crazy followers said I supported the Kaiser. Like hell after how he abandoned Germany and the central powers. I don’t miss that part. But if someone is crazy and fanatical, you cannot tell them you don’t agree without being accused of supporting their enemy. 

But Eliza dreams of a house and I save what I can spare from my pay so we will have it. Matthew gave us a nice dining set to help get started and some new bedding. It’s nice to get some new things rather than second hand. It was part of those measures that allow us to save so much. Eliza’s boss gave her a few days off and I plan to take her to the park and make some of her favorite desserts. It’s not much, no weekend at the beach or Niagara Falls like Alfred and Matthew done for their wives, but it’s like they say, happy wife, happy life. If Eliza is happy, I am. And I hope that I pass the audition in July. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	52. Letter to Matthew

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to really add here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 1st 1920

Dear Mattie,

Well you live a few streets over and I’m writing you. Well, happy birthday bro. I’ll start with that. Nattie and I haven’t seen you since they got into that argument a month ago. We then decided that maybe so the kids didn’t have to see all that fighting between their mother and their aunt that maybe we’d stay away for awhile until Katy got better. Nattie was worried that she may be hurting her sister’s feelings some how. Said something that was stupid, like somehow Katy would be jealous of her. There’s nothing to be. Not that I don’t think my wife is a better mother than your wife, don’t start thinking that! She said it involved their age difference and all that. No matter what, I have complete faith that Katy will do a good job for Louise, no matter how dumb I think the name is. She’s your daughter, not mine and you guys had different ideas when it came to naming. (Although I’d love to hear any ridicule you’d come up with my kid’s names.)

Anya really wants to see her cousin again and keeps getting upset when she is playing with Nikolai and Ivan because they keep playing rougher than she likes to and won’t play the fairy tale games she comes up with. I am thinking of building a tree house for them when they get bigger. Nattie is scared of this idea and suggests if I do so that maybe it be on the ground. Ivan has already hurt himself trying to climb after Anya as she uses the tree as her princess tower. Then the wicked queen mother, Nattie, yells at her and the little princes trying to save her and then the good king daddy has to go up the tree and save her, all these came from the game they played the other day. She then went to play with her dolls and wants to play with Louise. Obviously being 3 months old it won’t be a lot but she loves to play ‘mommy’ with them. 

So I get why Katy and Nattie may need their space in this whole thing, but let me know what’s going on with you and all that! I want to tell Nattie that her sister is okay, getting her mind back, that Louise is healthy and just maybe we can have a nice cookout at your place where the whole family. Don’t forget the hot dogs bro! 

And now for the philosophical and slightly depressing part. Vanya would CERTAINLY have not wanted his sisters to get into a rift like this. I remember that he was worried that this would happen between them for similar reasons when Nattie accepted my proposal. She had been left at the altar by that one Feliks guy she was dating at the time not long before. Here was Natalya, the sister who had scared most men off for the longest time before he introduced us who was to be married and I always saw Katy as a motherly and caring type. She just oozes that feeling and she was stood up and had the worst luck with men until you came along. Heck ask her about how she ended the relationship with that Swede to show how bad she was feeling about her prospects. All I know is that I want Katy and Nattie to get along like they used to and for the kids to play together like they like. And I think if you say that Katy is doing better with her mind, then maybe Nattie would be more apt to talk to her again and I don’t have to write my brother to find out about my niece when he’s a few blocks over. Or we could go to that Italian restaurant Lovino works at. Says he can get us something to drink while we talk this over despite the Prohibition.

Your brother,

Al. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. The beginning of the 1920s was relatively prosperous on the American shores so have to have some family drama here. This one may end up a little longer than The Longing of the Heart but that’s because it’s going over a whole decade rather than the events of a war. But anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	53. Letter to Alfred

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to really add here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 3rd 1920

Dear Al,

Thanks for your letter, and I agree last thing that I want or that Ivan would want is our wives, his sisters getting at each other’s throats for things that are not their fault. And yes, Katy has told me about what happened when she found out about Berwald and Tino. But here is what is happening with her and Louise. Louise has to be primarily formula fed. Despite what may appear, she isn’t producing enough for Louise to live off alone. Apparently from what Natalya has said over the years was that it was the opposite with her, she mainly breastfeed the kids and bottles were for occasions that she could not feed, like when you handled night feedings and the like. And she feels bad for that. It’s that whole ‘epitome of motherhood’ air she gives that because of something so common she feels bad. After the doctor explained it to her she finally told me that she had always been having flow issues like that since Louise was born and the way one of the night nurses looked at her and ‘tutted’ when she was bottle feeding the baby haunted her and brought up all these insecurities she had. And I guess she took it out on Natalya when she last visited. The doctor suggested that we have talking cure sessions until she is better and it came up that Katy saw Natalya as a great mother figure. But then she was also her little sister, 10 years her junior and knew her personality, one that would have been part of the Russian revolution if they were still in Russia. She knows that everyone thinks like she’s a picture of a mother in a dictionary or something, like those mothers you see in the housekeeping magazines. The doctor said this is a big reason for her acting like she did along with the things that happen to women after childbirth. 

I agree that we can’t let the tensions between Natalya and Katy get too big, and at the last session when the doctor came by I asked him about that as I knew you weren’t seeing me due to that reason yourself. And yes she needs to see her sister again, she has to decide when she is ready to at the same time. But I think I will take you up on your offer. Say the 15th of this month good enough? Meet me outside the house to let me know then. I don’t think Katy will be affected by your presence but I’ll see how she responds to you to let me know how she will be with her sister. 

Good to hear about the kids, and Anya has quite the imagination. Your little princess you always wanted huh? Trust me I’d love to see Anya play ‘mommy’ with Louise and maybe Katy could supervise. I will also talk to her about that as well. It’s time we be a family again. I have not forgotten that my house is my dead brother-in-law’s. I have always had a weird thing with receiving things from deceased relatives. And if what you and Natalya and Katy claim are true and not just stress delusions, I doubt he’d be very pleased at the situations right now. You told me he went to war to keep you in America and to look after his sisters if the worst happened. Yeah I know if you got drafted there was nothing you could have done but saints praised you weren’t. Trust me from personal experience. Everything you yelled at me before I was shipped off proved true. But honestly, I couldn’t have had Katy and Louise if you and Natalya hadn’t been so generous yourselves when I was injured. So yeah, family is important and I don’t want this to tear us apart. 

Your brother,

Matthew

PS: I can’t believe I forgot to say it but Happy Birthday as this will get there after your birthday. I don’t even think there is mail then......

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. The beginning of the 1920s was relatively prosperous on the American shores so have to have some family drama here. This one may end up a little longer than The Longing of the Heart but that’s because it’s going over a whole decade rather than the events of a war. But anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	54. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 15th 1920

(from the diary of Matthew Williams)

Was a nice evening with Al. The food was pretty good at this place. It’s obvious that Italian restaurant is a front for a speakeasy that those Italians are running. I wonder how deep Romulus and his grandsons are in from what Lovino said. Sorry but old reporter and Mountie training dies hard. All that I could get about where it was coming from was when Feliciano said they had some good friends on Broadway. I’ll have to remember that for later. My boss has wanted me to get something together about the effects of Prohibition in the city. Now if he would like me saying that a bunch of Italians are bringing in booze from Canada, I don’t know. He’d ask me why the Mounties aren’t stopping them. Well, it’s not illegal to buy booze in Canada. It only becomes an issue when you cross the border. Wouldn’t have been our jurisdiction. Let the state department argue over that one. I have better things to do. Like worrying about Katy and Louise. Katy did not react badly to Al coming over and spending time with me and wasn’t hiding the fact she was bottle feeding Louise. She used to hide that and when people where around and Louise needed fed make a big deal about breastfeeding her. 

Al says Louise looks a lot like me, I see Katy in her mostly. But he says it’s mainly the hair. Hers is like mine, slightly curly and uncontrollable. She has my stubborn curl as well. Which won’t be as bad as Al’s kids, they all have his cowlick. He tried cutting it off but it grew right back so he gave up and if he needs to look nice will put a lot of hair pomade on it but most of the time he doesn’t worry. He’s thinking of trying to go into business for himself. What kind he doesn’t know, just wants to go out somewhere other than New York. He threw out California and Texas but I don’t know. I did toy with the idea myself for my war arthritis but I also know how attached Katy is to the house. I don’t blame her. But at the same time this was a plan that he would have proposed to Ivan when he came back from the war. Al says he thought of it when he saw how I was thinking that he would be much the same and if he had a business to take part in, then it would give him a chance. Now he did also say Mr. Seward would have saved Ivan’s job for him but I also know how Al is and how I was. All I could tell him was that I would think about it. Katy would like a plot where she could grow more and mentioned there was land in Kansas and we could take up farming but I looked at that market well. I know a few of the people who work in the farm prices department and it’s not looking good. The economy being good everywhere else just covers that up.   
And frankly I don’t know if I want to take a risk that big because of my daughter. Al wants to so his kids will have some sort of family legacy that will provide for them. I just don’t know about that. All I know is wherever Lovino’s suppliers gets their stuff, it’s not bad. They could do better but it isn’t some moonshine in a torn apart French rifle or made in a radiator. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Historically in the 20s many bootleggers got whiskey and beer from Canada and the Canadian officials didn’t do much, that was left to US officials. And signs of the bad economy of the 30s could be seen pretty early in the farming sector. The post war era and climatological effects did no favors to the farmers. I mentioned it in The Longing of the Heart but some American soldiers took the French machine gun that was crap and made it into moonshine stills. Car radiators were often used by shiners and in the 20s Appalachian moonshiners saw great profits from their schemes. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	55. Alfred's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 15th 1920

(from the diary of Alfred F. Jones)

Well I don’t think Katy is mad at me. Or is associating me with Nattie in any of her postpartum depression or mental state or whatever. Saw she was feeding Louise from a bottle when I picked Mattie up. Drove over to Lovino’s restaurant. Apparently he has a special VIP room where there’s jazz and drinks. Nice change of place. It’s him, his brother Feliciano and their Grandfather Romulus. Lovino, well he doesn’t like anyone but he limits the insults around me and Matt. That’s his scale of liking you, less insults the more he likes you. His brother Feliciano is the waiter and Romulus runs the place. They left Italy just as the Great War broke out. Lucky bastardos. 

They won’t tell me how they kept getting booze in. Just said they had some connections on Broadway and then Lovino said to shut up before I know too much. Okay, that’s weird. But the food’s good and I can get a drink so I’m not questioning too much. Maybe they have something with those shiners in Appalachia? Then again Mattie said the whiskey tasted Canadian. Guess it wouldn’t be too hard to get it from Canada. He said it would have been up to the US agents to check, the Mounties wouldn’t bother with enforcing US law, especially one they would think stupid. But we just sat and talked about how things are. And frankly I am getting tired at my job. Yeah it pays well and Mr. Seward has been a great boss it’s also like, what am I leaving for the kids? I figured I would talk to Mattie about this before I talk to Nattie. I want to do something. The Economy is freaking booming and this country is freaking huge! Sea to shining sea kind of thing. 

It’s something I had been thinking about recently and just didn’t know what to do with. It was nice to talk to Mattie about it but he wasn’t a lot of help himself but is thinking a lot like that. I mean before Vanya passed away I was thinking that once he got back to the states, we’d start a business somewhere. Maybe out in California or Texas. Nattie would be more apt to go with the idea if Vanya was behind it too. She trusted his judgement more than mine. The music was good. I am sure Roderich wouldn’t have liked it. Him and his Steven ‘Stinking’ Foster. But Mattie says he did get the spot in the orchestra. Maybe not first chair yet but it’s a start. I don’t know, I just don’t want to get old and find I did nothing interesting with my life. I feel kind of bad I didn’t join up with Vanya and he died and I’m still alive. Even if he did tell me not to. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	56. Katyusha's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

September 7th 1920

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

I got to see Natalya, Anya and little Ivan today. It was Nikolai’s first day of school. Fredka was at work and while he got to see Nikolai off, he claimed he had a few things he had to finish by the end of the day and Natalya would have to pick him up. He told Nikolai this and while he was disappointed he had promised he’d bring him home a treat to make up for it. He has been rather despondent with his job lately, at least from what Matthew is telling me. He’s had it for a very long time and met his best friend there who then introduced him to his wife and maybe that connection he had with Vanya is finally getting to him. Matvey had told me was looking to start a business with Vanya before he died when he got back from the war. He hadn’t really formed much yet but wanted to talk to him about it when he got back. It’s granados dreams of moving out west and either opening a store or a burger restaurant, saying he is quite the fry cook when he wants to be and even Natalya has to admit it. But at the same time he doesn’t want to leave his job or even New York. He’s quite conflicted. 

Honestly I could not leave this house. It was left to me by Vanya. It was his gift to me to make sure that I have a place to live and do not end up having to pay outrageous rents or be taken advantage of. I know that was one thing he was worried for me for so many years. Natalya is also not sure how to talk to Fredka about it. She likes the place she lives at and thinks the children would have a good life but he’s also talking about moving to a place not so crowded. More open air and places for the children to play. Anya did really seem to like playing with Louise. I let her feed her. She told me she missed seeing me and her little cousin. I was acting like a fool. I don’t fault Natalya for being mad at me for it. But as she started to do her scolding tone, she saw a picture I had on the mantle of Vanya and she stared at it as if it had told her something to and she sighed and said that she did not like it but is now glad that Louise is fine. Which she is growing healthy and has taken to sucking on her fist and her feet. Seeing how she could get her foot in her mouth, she laughed at me, as if to suggest she was trying to apologize for scolding me and said “Well maybe when she’s older she can learn ballet. I’m looking to get Anya involved when she is older.” And little Ivan likes playing baseball according to Natalya’s disappointment but Fredka’s happiness that one of his sons likes that. When it came time to go and pick up Nikolai from school, Natalya told Anya to give me back Louise and then she turned to her and said “Can I have a baby sister of my own?” Never had seen Natalya blush so much. All she said was “Ask your father. He has to help get you one.” Nice way to dodge that question. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	57. Natalya's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

September 7th 1920

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

Today was Nikolai’s first day of school. I couldn’t be prouder. He seemed to get along well with the other kids but I was worried about some of the teachers. Some of those adults are real idiots when it comes to things like ancestry. There is a ‘red scare’ going about and some of the other parents and teachers. Apparently they did not like my accent and were calling me and Nikolai ‘communists’. They did pick a bad time to because Fredka heard them and held the guy to his face. Said that he and his family go back to the Mayflower and fought in every war the country was in. Same argument he taunted Vanya with when they first met before they became friends. Anyway with that he said that gave him the right to call someone American and I was as American as Baseball and Nathan’s Hot Dogs. Yeah, weird but then he added that if he ever heard that Anyone spoke ill of me or the children he would personally deal with them. Luckily his office wasn’t far from the school and I like to do my shopping on Mondays so he left me the car. He said it was a good way for Nikolai to arrive in style. I think that’s a little much, he’s only in kindergarten. I spent some time with Katyusha, as it was too long since we had talked and it seems she learned to better cope with her post partum depression as the doctor told her she had. Which I am glad. Louise is doing better too. 

At dinner tonight Nikolai would not stop talking about his day. Made a new friend by the name of Davie. Good for him. Seems he has his father’s way of making friends. It was at this that Anya then asked Fredka about having a baby sister. Told him what I said. “Mommy says you need to help her get me a baby sister....” And honestly never seem him choke on his food no matter how fast he eats. He then said “Well that is a lot of work and I would want to make sure Mommy is ready for it herself first....” Now what made this conversation more interesting is that Nikolai remembers pretty well for a two year old what it was like when Ivan and Anya were born. It wasn’t entirely correct but we had told him when he asked where babies came from that a mother and father make the baby and it grows in the mother’s ‘tummy’ when the baby is born. Well Nikolai, I guess thinking he was so smart from school said ‘Well Daddy needs to put the baby in Mommy’s tummy so it can grow.” At this Fredka gave Nikolai the cookie he had bought from the bakery for being so good at school and then changed the subject to how busy it was at work. Catching up on a few cases. And how he didn’t like it. Fredka tries so hard for us to have what we do. I don’t want him risking it too much. 

After the children were put to bed, he told me of the ideas he had. Either opening a shop or burger restaurant. Dreamer he is and I admire that. I told him I was worried what that would mean for the children and how things may go. He wants to start fresh elsewhere but I also don’t want to leave New York. Vanya’s grave is here. It’s about the only thing that keeps me sane when the grief hits. I can talk to him and he’s still in a weird way there. Although he was rather, flirtatious to say “well do you want to see if I can help you make that baby sister for Anya.” I wasn’t in the mood and smacked him. He just kissed my cheek but still slightly sulked. He’s 32 and we’ve been married 6 years and have 3 kids and he still acts like he did on our honeymoon sometimes. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	58. Alfred's journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

September 7th 1920

(from the diary of Alfred F. Jones)

Today was so busy at work that I could not pick my little Nicky up from his first day of school and it really got me down. It’s a big day for him. At least he got dropped off in style. I think the car is pretty cool. Although I nearly had to fight some people for thinking that my wife and children were communists. Fucking idiots. Like Nattie could get rid of her accent. Not like I would want her to. It’s beautiful. Doesn’t help I learned Russian from her and Vanya and if I tore into them with that, then that would just confirm their fucked up ideas about it. She’s as American as I am. Nattie is the world’s best mother and a beaut too. Someone want to say something about it, I break their face. Although a fight was not what was called for there but if those idiots keep it up and I find out they are giving them a hard time again, well it won’t be pleasant.

Apparently Anya really wants a baby sister. Dinner today was quite embarrassing. Like just how do you say to a nearly 3 year old girl “Mommy is busy enough with you three and you just want a sister because you have a new cousin.” and of course Nattie did a good job explaining that it takes a mother and father to make a baby and then Nicky told Anya that I needed to put “the baby in mommy for it to grow.” Uggggghhhhh sometimes his being a smart kid is a bad thing. Besides, I am trying to think of some sort of venture I can talk Mattie into. He likes his job and he doesn’t have to give it up just yet but at the same time I know it’s risky. Economy is booming right now. I have been reading up on getting businesses started and Mr. Seward knows investors but god, I may be in over my head. Vanya was actually good at managing things like that. I just wish he had lived. It’s not the same. Although when I was at work, someone was having car trouble and I was able to fix their issue pretty easily. Gas station? I don’t know. I just know I want to have a way to give the kids a good start in the world that I didn’t quite have and that Natalya certainly didn’t. You don’t up and leave where you grew up if you weren’t certain that there is something better. And I have to give it to her and her children. Well they’re mine too but you get the drift. Maybe I should ask Lovino if I could talk to his Grandpa Romulus. They got an operation going themselves. 

Although I will admit that I was disappointed Nattie didn’t want my help in ‘making a baby sister for Anya.’ Got me a stern smack. Oh well. If Nattie is not in the mood, she’s not in the mood. Don’t press your luck. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	59. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

November 11th 1920

(from the diary of Matthew Williams)

We spent the day at Al’s house playing with the twins. It’s their third birthday after all. They are growing up so fast. I know that Anya was disappointed because when Katy asked her for what she wanted for her birthday, she said a baby sister. She loves playing with Louise but hates that we live a few blocks away so she wants a little sibling of her own. She’s been on that since last summer. Technically Ivan is her little sibling by a few minutes but he’s not a girl. But Natalya had seemed a little queasy when we came over for the party. Nikolai had off school today so he was there as well. He did love the bat and ball that he got. Natalya did make sure he went outside to play with it. Al was so happy he seemed to love it that one of his sons shared his affinity for the sport. Then again it’s not like Nikolai doesn’t like it, but he’s getting quite good at piano himself. Natalya and Al are both proud but I can tell with Al it’s the kind of proud that is like “Well he’s doing great and I love that but why not what I like?” 

Al also hasn’t quite given up on wanting to start a business of his own. Surprisingly his boss, Mr. Seward is supportive of it. Says he wishes Al to stay but he is also helping him find investors and get ideas. He’s already scouted out a few places and wants to open up a diner hamburger stand type thing. It does sound appealing, I won’t lie. Natalya wants him to keep his job and he has been good to that. He hasn’t quit. Although I know if not for her, he would have started this a long time ago. He’d probably have gone out to California and tried so much. Who knows, he may have ended up in the pictures with how many people go on about his smile. I don’t know. All I know is I love that I have a family of my own now. It’s good to see the twins and seeing how Louise is growing. She’s starting to crawl and is quite fast herself. Never expected to have a hard time keeping up with a toddler. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	60. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

November 11th 1920

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

Took a lot of effort for me to do so, as I had been rather sick the past few mornings, but I know Anya would want Louise to be at her birthday party. There must be something going around as well as when she was making the twin’s cake, she told me she was feeling the same way. Although she then paused and looked around. Said something like ‘I hope it is not that again. It was rough enough the previous times.’ Then something was said along the lines of ‘we tried to make sure it didn’t happen. Is he really that virile or what?’ Does this mean she is pregnant again? Does that mean I am pregnant again too? I mean we are having the same symptoms. I know she doesn’t like the idea of having another child. 3 is enough to handle on your own, but also unlike her, I don’t have much time left to have children. 

Frankly if I were her though, as we had a good discussion of our husbands, I would get behind Fredka’s ideas. You do not want to spend your life thinking the family you love is holding you back. I mean I was worried that I was doing so. Natalya is worried the business might fail. It is a valid concern. But I also know how clever Fredka is when it comes to things like this. I told her if Mr. Seward didn’t think he could do it, then he wouldn’t have hired him. She told me that he was going to ask Vanya about this when he came back from the war and Natalya told me that ‘she’d feel better about it if he went into business with him’. Ivan and Anya loved their gifts. I got Anya a baby doll for her birthday and she loved it. Quite motherly. Ivan likes building and playing baseball. Nikolai would play with him as well as the piano. Apparently he’s a planner as well because he got Roderich to teach him the happy birthday tune on the piano. While Roderich doesn’t like playing simple tunes himself, and he has been rather particular what he plays himself but he understands Nikolai is 5 years old and limited so he taught him that. He played it a few times today for his siblings. He’s so protective and supportive of them. I think he is going to be just like Vanya was with me and Natalya. I think he would be so proud of his little nephew. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	61. Elizabeta's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

February 14th 1921

(from the diary of Elizabeta Edelstein nee Héderváry)

Tonight was Roddy’s first big performance with the orchestra that Alfred’s boss got him the audition with. He blew them away, obviously. It’s as if it was his natural gift. And while I was given a ticket because I am his wife, Mr Seward gave 4 tickets to Alfred for finding such a talented musician. He can fill in for the pianist as well but he’s started off as the third chair violin. Has to pay his dues and he doesn’t object too much to that. Apparently Nikolai has grown to love having Roddy be his teacher so he was really disappointed when he had to reduce the amount of lessons he had. I think Alfred was secretly happy. I have heard Nikolai play and for a boy who is nearly 6 years old, he plays well. He’s reaching the keys that are further out too. He looks like he’s about 8 years old, as tall as he is at this point and Ivan and Anya are sprouting. I wish Katy was here too. However she volunteered to look after Ivan and Anya and Nikolai got to go in her stead. Louise is growing fast and apparently she’s going to have another child in summer. Her sister Natalya too. 

I do remember one time I was over for tea with Erika, as her brother approves of me visiting to teach her child care with Louise, Katy had asked me when I was going to have one of my own. I am not nearly as old as she is, not to insult Katyusha or anything as that is rude, but frankly, I have enough with Erika and I don’t want to even think about that until we have a house. Our apartment is small and while Roderich doesn’t want for much, the only fancy thing he can justify himself getting is a spiffy tuxedo for the orchestra. I mean when we married he wore the dress uniform and polished a few of his medals. I can’t believe he still had that. But anyway, I cannot imagine what it would be like raising a child in that. Some of our neighbors have children in an apartment the size of ours but I could not do that to them. If we wanted them in something like that, we’d have stayed in Austria. I did not leave the land of my birth and the ground where my first love is buried to live like I would back there. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	62. Roderich's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don't have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

February 14th 1921

(from the diary of Roderich Edelstein)

Tonight was my first performace and I would like to say I did well. I did not miss a note and there was no catastrophies with the strings or the bow. I keep my instruments in better shape than I did my rifle in the war. Both are the same in that if they are not tuned and maintained well, they will not perform to the best of their abilities. After the show was finished I swear Eliza was clapping hardest of everyone. I'm suprised Alfred showed up. He's not a fan of the classical style of music. I was recently over at their house to give Nikolai another lesson and saw the types of records he had. Over Christmas he bought the family a record player and I can tell which ones he bought and which ones Natalya made him buy. I have been helping Nikolai with Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake theme. That was one recording Natalya liked a lot and apparently her eldest son has quite the musical ear and talent. He was disappointed I had to come only two days a week instead of the three I had before. It's suprising. I had not often thought of myself as someone children would like. Although Natalya told me that he's very friendly and protective of people too. She had gotten a letter from the principal of his school about a fight he had gotten into. Apparently he had befriended someone named Davie, and when one of the children was picking on him, he beat them up. I do recall the rant that Alfred went on. It was not because of what Nikolai did, but the fact he was in trouble for it. He was proud of Nikolai standing up for his friends. So he was given a large ice cream cone, much to Natalya's dismay. Apparently the last time he had gotten one that big was before his uncle Ivan was shipped off. And then the mood changed. I understand why. Eliza gets that way when something reminds her of Gilbert. That blasted war.

Although Alfred asked me after the show if I was any good with money. He's looking at a place on the boardwalk to open a hamburger stand to compete with Nathan's. Said he would get me in on 'the ground floor' if I helped him with the finances. I am pretty good myself. Eliza's boss, is so much better but I had done pretty well on low funds if I say so myself. I suppose I could help him. I guess it shows the good faith he has in me if he let me into his home and offered me a job that he had saved for Ivan. He wants to open by the fourth of July but if I am to be honest, I think the fourth is going to be busy for him again. His wife is pregnant and seems rather annoyed about it. Besides, he helped to get me this job. It's only fair.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920's but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	63. Matthew's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don't have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

February 14th 1921

(from the diary of Matthew Williams)

I wish Katy would have come here with me, but she insisted on looking after Louise, Anya and Ivan. She also said she didn't want to leave the house more than she needed to in her condition. But Natalya is in the same condition. God you should have seen what she did to Al when she found out. There was a lot of "Hey I wasn't trying to knock you up again! Honest! I can't help it! We tried to time everything right so you wouldn't!" However, in comparison to the last pregnancy she had, I think there will be only one child this time; she's not as big as she was when Anya and Ivan were born. She's a real good mother, Nikolai is a model kid for someone his age, although he gets into trouble for fighting bullies. He's just gotten better and not getting caught by his teachers. I don't know which side of the family he gets that from. I mean that is the type of thing that Al would do, but at the same time from what Natalya told me, Ivan did that too as a kid. Although I think she also said he was pretty good at looking innocent to mean real quick. Said Ivan had saved a bully who fell into the ice then strangled him until their mother pulled him off. He looked really happy and nice then kind of psycho from what she described. I'll have to ask Katy just how true that is. Ivan was Natalya's favorite sibling and all. Now that he's passed 'doing something noble' as she sees it he's practically canonized in her mind. I think sort of in Al's too. He's been going at his business idea headstrong saying it's something that Ivan wanted, them to keep on living.

Frankly however, I'm happy I am having another of my own and funny enough due close to the same time as Al and Natalya's. While I know Al wants to open his stand on July 4th, I doubt he's going to be able. Not because he won't be ready, he'd be dead if Natalya found him working on that when she was in labor. Frankly, I see now she's perfect for him. Al dreams big and doesn't think. Katy says Natalya is often rough and abrasive and terrified the men in Russia. Al does not know the word fear. Can't think of two people more perfect together. And I swear they will give us a heart attack one of these days. On cold days like this, and my old war wounds start hurting bad, I really give thought to moving out to California. Who am I kidding, I'd move back to Canada before I go out there, even if the weather would be better. And Katy wouldn't mind one bit. I just have to make sure that when she has this next baby that if anyone tries to make her feel like a failure as a mother, I'll show them that Canadians aren't push overs.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920's but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	64. Katyusha's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

February 14th 1921

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

I told Matvey I didn’t mind missing the concert, I’ll catch the next one Roderich has. So we were left with an extra ticket. Mr. Seward gave them to Fredka to have a kind of double date thing on Valentine’s I guess, that man is so generous. So then when I was settling in to look after four children, Nikolai went, “I’ll go with you Uncle Dyadya Mattie.” He’s taken a real shine to Roderich anyway. That boy is going to be quite the little, well way he’s growing, not so little, piano player. So I spent the day with Anya, Ivan and of course my little baby Louise. She looks so much like her daddy. Matvey keeps trying to say she looks just like me. No, I think she looks a lot like him. Little Ivan was nothing but a sourpuss though. I think he felt left out being the only boy. That is until I offered to make cookies if they would keep it our little secret. I mean the jar is almost empty anyway. 

That seemed to cheer little Ivan up anyway. I don’t recall Vanya being like this when he was real little but we are 5 years apart. While the cookies were baking, I let them play in the study and while Anya was very protective of Louise. I do hope she doesn’t get like her mother was with Vanya when they were little. But little Ivan found a book that I had forgotten we had. It was the old storybook that my mother read us when we were very little. Papa read the stories to us, well Vanya and I, he died before Natalya was born and Mother quickly remarried. I don’t think that ever sat well with Natalya, as if she knew that man wasn’t her real father. Can’t say I would blame her either. But I teared up a little at it, the memories flooding back and the fact that if things had gone differently I could see Vanya sitting in this chair reading the stories to the children himself. He loved Nikolai so much and he would love Anya, little Ivan and Louise as well. Well there’s two more little nieces or nephews he’d have had coming in July. And call me crazy if you must, before the cookies got too burnt, I swear I saw Vanya sitting in the chair Matthew usually does with a smile. He was always a family kind of man who loved children. I swear, sometimes the memories are too much. Especially when little Ivan, the pouty child of the night, who threw more hissy fits than Louise, asked me what was wrong. It’s just, some things never quite go away, even in the healing of the heart. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	65. Alfred's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1921

(from the diary of Alfred F. Jones)

Slowly but certainly I am working towards that dream of mine. Still kind of annoyed, the place that would have been perfect on the boardwalk but it got sold before I could make an offer or get an agreement down. Sucks. But maybe the fates are telling me to wait a little bit, I don’t know. Nattie is pregnant with number four the same time Katy is with her second. I guess Mattie’s quick to do it again. I mean there is two years between Nikolai and the twins. And dear god the look she gave me when she found out. I didn’t do it on purpose! But I always kind of wanted a big family. Nikolai and Ivan want another brother, and Anya is begging for a baby sister. Matthew and I took the kids to the beach while Katy and Nattie worked on Nikolai’s birthday cake and decorations for Vanya’s grave. God, Nikolai’s birthday is the same as Memorial day huh? He doesn’t mind though.

Mattie finally broke down and got a car himself, because frankly with his perfect timing, I might have to drive my wife off at the same time his goes into labor. He drove us all to the beach in his. Anya was upset that I had to hold onto Louise but it was Matt’s decision to have me hold onto her. I know that with the car and such, Nikolai is going to want to go swimming more often as summer comes in and school lets out. And wants to play with his friend Davie more often too. That’s my boy. He’s gotten very good grades and impressed the teacher when he said things were what they were in Russian as well as English. I promised to take him to the Picture Show when the last day of school came if he brought home a good report card. The Cactus Kid will be in the cinema on his last day of school. Not like I think he did bad in anything, he’s got too much of his mother’s brains in him to fail.

But after a nice day of swimming, we went to Vanya’s grave and Nikolai had placed some shells he found there. He’s done that since he was little and sent the package all those years ago. Nikolai then had the cake and blew out his candles, wishing to go to the movies when school let out. Nattie then warned him about saying his wish out loud that it might not come true. God he looked freaked out. I then told him the promise was on his grades, which were bound to be good. He liked his gifts, even Roderich and Elizaveta sent him something, some sheet music for kids, of course they’d encourage that skill of his. Upside, buddy of mine from work is starting a tee ball league and Ivan might be old enough for that. He seems to like it more than his brother. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	66. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1921

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

I swear that husband of mine. I love him dearly, I love my children dearly and I will love this baby dearly, but it can be hell. I also have to wonder if he and that Canadian brother of his planned for this hokey story of having another child near their birthdays or what? Fredka swears he didn’t and I can nearly hear Vanya telling me that they did not plan this. Condoms are legal now, I am going to make sure he uses them from now on. He doesn’t like it; he can play with himself. I can vote now so he will have to listen to my say. I stayed with Katyusha as he and Matthew took the children to the beach for Nikolai’s birthday before we decorated Vanya’s grave. I sometimes am sorry that my firstborn son’s birthday is the same as this holiday but he doesn’t mind. Actually likes it. He did like Vanya a lot in life. I can just imagine however how he’d be treating Katyusha and I right now. I have not forgotten some of the things he wrote about Fredka in his journal. I mean he asked me to check his translations and context and such and yes it sounded a lot like he indeed loved Fredka like I did. But at the same time he never took a wife to keep up appearances, hurting the woman and any children they had. And it’s not like I care if two men do that in the privacy of their home. Although I had been to that Lovino’s restaurant with Fredka a few times and saw how that Spaniard talked to Romano. If I needed to assume anything it would be with them. Some may say I am looking at Vanya with respect of the dead, but I frankly could not care as long as he didn’t make a pass at Fredka, which he never did. 

But there are times I swear Nikolai is just like his father. Excited about movies and cake. I make it bigger than I rightfully should because of those two. How Fredka or Nikolai are not fat, I will never know. Ivan and Anya don’t eat like their father and older brother but this little one in my womb now has been making me so very hungry. Be it a boy or a girl, I feel they will have their father’s appetite. I know Fredka is disappointed the premises for the business he wants to open was bought before he and Roderich could get the investors and funds together to make an offer. He’s actually not bad with money, and planned a few ways for Fredka to save money on supplies but not hurt the customers. I still worry about him doing that when we have small children. Then again, Fredka did say Vanya would get behind him on this if he were alive. I don’t know for certain. I don’t doubt his claim but at the same time, Vanya was cautious. Maybe the one time he should have been was when they called for recruits. I must focus on the future and my family. That’s what he’d want. And Nikolai likes his gifts a lot. I can say I’d rather have him playing new music a little poorly than breaking items in the house. How some of our valuables have not broken is beyond me. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	67. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1921

(from the diary of Matthew Williams)

Al was right, having a car can be pretty awesome. I mainly got it for when Katy has the baby so I don’t have to leave her alone to borrow Al’s and find he’s needed to take his to take Natalya to the hospital. She did mention when Katy had Louise that she would rather have had the babies there than at home. And by some trick of the fates, from what the doctors say, Natalya is due within days of Katy. She thinks that Al and I planned it that way, trust me we could not. That’s the fates being clever. I would find it funny if Natalya’s baby is born July 1st and mine born July 4th. Al still thinks that Louise’s middle name is in honor of him, when his name is Mother’s in a masculine fashion. Let him think what he wants. Katy and I haven’t figured out a girl’s name but said she wouldn’t mind using the name we had picked out for a boy, Chadwick Wayne or Wayne Chadwick, after some of my mates from the war. 

Speaking of the war, I have had a few flashbacks when Katy hasn’t seen, especially when Eliza is around. I’ve often been able to sneak out, find Al free and go to the Speakeasy the Vargas family runs. And I know Canadian Whiskey when I taste it. And I had an interesting talk at work the other day. I had talked to one of the officials at the police station for my news article assignment and this guy came up to me and took me out for lunch asking about why I was looking at the police officer I was. Told him I was Mountie before the war and only ended up in this job because I had to move in with Al for a little while because of war injury. The guy then said to me he could tell I knew where the booze was coming from by hints alone. He then gave me his card and said “If you want a job like you had before. I can tell you don’t really want to do what you are doing” As if this guy read into me more than anyone had. I didn’t tell Katy I was offered a job as a Prohibition agent. She’d be so scared as she read the papers and I told her what was going on. Hell Al might be interested in it too. I know his whole ‘start a business’ thing is because he wants some excitement in his life. That’s who he is. Although how Natalya would take that… according to Al she took Ivan joining the army horribly. But we aren’t getting any younger………

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	68. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

May 31st 1921

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

Today was nice. It was Nikolai’s 6th birthday and he is quite the little musician. I didn’t expect him to be able to read all the notes in the books that Eliza and Roderich had gotten him and he did miss a few but Natalya was happy and Fredka was proud, even if he would rather his son join him at a ball game as he says. However, it seems little Ivan has that athletic interest in sports other than swimming. He wants to join tee ball, but may have to wait a little while. He won’t be 4 until November, but like his brother, he’s big for his age and Fredka said he’d talk to his coworker who is the coach about letting little Ivan join. Nikolai had a good party today and was happy and wishing so bad his teachers gave him good marks so he could see a movie when school ended for the summer, which is next week. 

I am concerned however with something I had found when I was cleaning the house afterwards. Matvey had gone upstairs to lay back and read, as his war wound was bothering him, I found a business card in the pocket of his jacket. It was from a prohibition agent who wanted Matvey to join them. I don’t know why he hadn’t told me when it happened, as he last wore that coat a few days earlier for his interview for the newspaper a few days before. He has been going out with his brother more often anyway. Is it the flashbacks? Is he tired of his job? I mean it is obvious to anyone who has a basic understanding of the human mind Fredka is getting tired of such, but an avenue like this is something that I’d expect out of Fredka not my Matvey. Unless he’s thinking of it as a way to connect back to his Mountie days he misses so much. Yes, it was so wrong what they did to him, discharging him before he had even gotten back. I mean could they have not found him a desk job? But this? I read the papers myself. I know what he has told me. I know Matvey knows what he is doing, but he wasn’t injured back then. I don’t want my husband to fall to the same fate as my brother just because he misses what he used to do because of a stupid law. I know there’s mafia men running around who will do whatever it takes to protect their business. Should I tell him I found this? I know Natalya probably would have had a very vocal conversation if it was her, but I am not like her. If Matvey’s flashbacks have come back and he’s thinking of changing jobs because of it, he needs to talk to me about it. I won’t judge him. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	69. Alfred's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 1st 1921

(from the journal of Alfred F. Jones)

Well I can never forget Mattie’s birthday and he won’t let me live it down. But today was when Nattie had the baby finally. After months of reorganizing the house so that everyone could fit, we have a space for the children. I mean the house had 4 bedrooms. So one is Nattie and mine’s obviously, one for the twins and one for Nikolai and one for guests. And I don’t have the room to build another one on so I guess our overnight guests have to stay on the couch or get a hotel. We’re also thinking of making two rooms be shared to keep the guest room, but we haven’t had overnight guests awhile. And little Alexi Ernest Jones will be kept in our room until he gets a little bigger, there’s still someone sharing. But I also kind of like Nattie’s idea of moving little Ivan in with Nikolai and Alexi with Anya because then everyone is sharing and no one can claim favoritism. Would have been a lot easier if Alexi was a girl. Easier to split up the sharing. But since Anya seems to love caring for Louise so much, she can share with her brother and we can worry about moving them around later on when they’re older. Nikolai is our oldest and only 6.

I have been thinking a lot on that guy who was asking Mattie for Prohibition agents. It sounds like a nice change of pace, especially since I lost the premises and I am having a hard time getting investors. Some of those guys keep putting their money in the markets and big guys, but little guy like me? Nope. And Roderich is busy with the orchestra so he can’t devote the time I am needing and I won’t make him quit that. But Mattie did join up a few weeks ago and while Katy was disappointed and worried. But at the same time understood. Some of the worst Mattie was after the war was because he couldn’t be a Mountie anymore. He told me the guy was looking for a lot of guys to join up. But I am worried about the pay. I have literally twice the kids that he does. All the mouths to feed and a less forgiving wife. And I don’t want to give up my own business dream altogether, but I will need to front a lot more of the money myself. God that sucks. But at the same time I got to keep my family happy and healthy, especially with little Alexi here now too. But I have to check in on the kids. The doctor wants to keep Nattie and the baby at the hospital overnight. Hopefully there isn’t an issue. They did the same with Katy when she had Louise. Big difference is that Nattie is an experienced mother who won’t take crap if a nurse wants to stick her nose up. But it has been a long time since I had the bed all to myself. And the kids do sleep through the night now. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	70. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 1st 1921

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

I see some of the appeal of having a baby in the hospital but my last pregnancy my own sister delivered my twins easily. I don’t know, I was worried about the doctor myself, I trusted the midwife with Nikolai and of course I trusted Katyusha but the doctor, well she may have more trust but I did not. She used to be a nurse and well I had been through a lot of this before. I also do not understand why they want to keep me overnight. I am having no issues that I didn’t have before. At least they let me keep Alexi nearby. I just hope Fredka doesn’t give into the children and let them stay up late or eat nothing but candy. I mean I would like to think I can trust him, but at times he’s more a friend than a father.

And I don’t know what to tell him. We have four children, cannot risk losing it all in a business venture and the idea his brother put in his head of law enforcement? I don’t doubt his capability to do it. I mean if Matthew could then I don’t see why Fredka could not, but I have heard what types of people he would have to be chasing after and that is dangerous. I am not going into the philosophical ramifications of this. I get it. Fredka need excitement outside of a domestic setting and while he won’t say it, I think he cannot stand the old place that Vanya worked at. I read some of those psychology books his boss gave him. So I am at a loss. He may also feel guilty about not going to war because of my insistence. Well Vanya asked him to stay but your best friend and brother going to way and you stay behind cannot be good on that man’s conscious. 

How I wish I could make him focus on the children only. How I could make him happy with life as it is. But that is not who he is. And I don’t get how Katyusha was so willing to let Matthew just change jobs like he did. I mean I know he used to do this type of work before but he wasn’t injured and didn’t jump under the furniture thinking he was in France being shelled or heading to the speakeasy with his brother to get what helps him cover up that shell shock. I am not stupid. I know what he is doing with Fredka when they go out. I just don’t like this foolish Prohibition as to why I haven’t put a stop to it. Besides, there is times I need my vodka to just relax. Unladylike? Maybe. But often those who want to make such claims do not live in the real world or do it themselves. I must tend to Alexi now, he’s fussy. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But yeah. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	71. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 4th 1921

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

I swear the fates can be funny for this family. Al and Natalya had their child a few days ago on my birthday and well, Chadwick was born. So between the hassle he gives me for Louise’s middle name he will tease me about this, well I can tease him about Alexi’s birthday too. Well he stopped saying he was the inspiration for her middle name but that they share inspiration for their names and its cool. Which I can’t really fault him for that one. Because it is true. So far Katy is feeding Chad well. Our little Chadwick Wayne Williams is quite hungry and feeding well. And I couldn’t be happier. Al and Natalya have been looking after Louise when Katy went into labor. I’m just glad that my chief has given me time off to make sure that I could get her to the hospital. I am the new guy on the team after all. It’s not like I am totally inexperienced. I mean there was one new agent I had to tell him which end the bullets came out of practically. Where were they getting these idiots? 

I just hope Al doesn’t embarrass me because I did vouch for him and arranged for him to meet my chief one of these days when he is off from work. Maybe that will talk Natalya into it being an alright job. She’s quite opposed to Al going into anything too dangerous. I know why and if there was a guaranteed success of a business of his working, she’d rather he did that than do this job, but she’s quite practical. Katy on the other hand accepts my decision knowing that it’s a lot like my old job, the Mountie job I loved so much. But that doesn’t mean that there isn’t risk. I have walked down Broadway a lot and I see how they look at me. Do they know? 

So far I have not been sent on anything too dangerous. No deep undercover or anything as intriguing as the novels make out. They just have me walk along, see if there is anyone who is dumb enough to trade in public, and well they aren’t. I had told the chief just how the Canadians don’t get involved. How the Mounties won’t stop anything going out of Canada and it is America’s job. How I am sure many know this. But it is all to keep my family supported. I don’t even know if this will keep them safe. But it will keep me sane. I think. I won’t have to try and pretend to make something out of a defacto job. I shouldn’t have had to give up myself. Or is that selfish of me? 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	72. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

July 4th 1921

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

Little Chadwick. My Second Child and first son. He’s so pretty. He reminds me a bit of Vanya in how he looks, I guess he takes a lot after me. I do think he is a little bigger than his sister was when she was born. And he is very very hungry. I can imagine him right now growing as big as Vanya but he has my blue eyes and like his sister, Matvey’s curly blonde hair. I don’t know what I did differently but it seems there is no real issue producing. I asked the doctor and he didn’t know either. I haven’t had a chance to speak to Natalya since Alexi was born and Matvey assured me he was going to tell Natalya and her family. I do have a feeling that Anya is going to be a little displeased. She has only one girl relative, little Louise. It cannot be helped. 

I worry about Matvey’s new job. It pays well enough for us to get by, the chief gave him a higher pay based off his experience and war record as he said that it showed he knew what he was doing. Will he tell them about the speakeasy that he and Fredka had gone to? The one owned by that Vargas family? Is it really like those dime novels about the mobsters and bootleggers? I mean Matvey had been in an explosion once but they make it like those mafia men are some sort of evil person who will hunt the law enforcement officer’s wife and child down too. I asked Matvey it would be like this and he couldn’t; quite say yes or no. I could imagine if Natalya lets him, if Fredka took that job and tried to attack his house, Natalya would take care of them herself. I would if I had to. 

Matvey brought over Louise and of course, Fredka and Natalya’s lot. Natalya is still pretty tired. I mean she had given birth only 3 days ago. Her oldest is 6, the twins are three and a half. It is a lot to take care of. No matter how supportive that your husband is. I know Fredka does his duty as a father well. He loves those kids with all his heart and would die for her and them but he isn’t around all the time. I heard Nikolai does help Natalya with the twins when he isn’t at school and has been good while Natalya is recovering from giving birth to Alexi. Anya seemed to love Chadwick, despite being a boy. Well I am sure her sentiment will change when he gets older, but she wanted to know more about Louise anyway. Oh well. I am just so tired from this day now and Chadwick is asleep. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	73. Matthew's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

June 13th 1922

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

It has been nearly a year since I took that job as a Prohibition agent. And frankly, it’s kind of like what I did before the war. Although I do have a few worries about coming home at night. And Al and I have had to find different ways to hang out together because while we used to catch up away from our wives and kids at the Vargas’s speakeasy behind their restaurant, we could only go there for lunch or dinner. Even then we’ve been trying to distance ourselves. And we can’t exactly say why. “Gee Lovino, Feli, Grandpa Rome, Al and mine’s new jobs would look horrible if we were seen here. Yes I know most are on the take by you guys anyway. Not like it’s hidden but I have a wife and two kids that me being the unlucky bastard to get caught taking that bribe is not something I am going to risk for our continued patronage. And you’d need to protect Al from his wife if he did.”

Katy has been very supportive. She understands why I would want to. And I actually got a higher position at something from the start than Al did. He was a little jealous. His personality did not see that I could be good at some things he isn’t and so forth. He’s been put mostly on desk work and I am the one on the beat working with Izzy and Moe. You wouldn’t think it, those two older well rotund guys but they had some of the most busts and they thought I would be good to work with them. They say I don’t look the part, yet Al does more. Funny because we are twins. And I was a Mountie and Sargent in the Great war. Honestly they said I give off an air of a vet who had seen too much and it made him timid. I didn’t know how to take that. I mean it seemed a little true and I had a flashback one time in front of Moe and he knew just what to do with it. Said he had a few other agents who were in the war too. That was actually kind of nice. I think I worried some of the people at the paper with just my cane. I mean I have only had to bring it out on the rainy or really cold days but they look at me weird even though I am not that old. 

I just don’t know if I should tell them what I suspect of the Vargas’s place or not. And just how high is Grandpa Rome as he seems to have a lot of nicer stuff than an immigrant restaurant owner keeping his rather weird grandsons up should be......

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. The Izzy and Moe are based on two real New York City Prohibition agents Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith. I’ll be working a lot with that and how they made the busts they did. I’d look them up. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	74. Alfred's journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

June 13th 1922

(from the journal of Alfred F Jones)

Well Nattie may be happy where I am, but I am not. It’s not like much had changed. Pay maybe a little less but the fact she is a wiz with making things stretch, saving money and the like has made it so we hardly notice a thing. I’ve talked Roderich into taking a little less for teaching not only Nicky, but little Ivan and Anya. Anya kind of likes it, Ivan cannot stand it. Said he’d rather help Nattie with taking care of Alex’s dirty diapers. But she won’t let him play baseball unless he at least tries to learn the piano. I think that’s a little rough on the guy. But he and Anya have their lessons when Nicky is at his boy scout meeting. It’s at his school and he’s doing pretty good. Have to tell him to practice starting fires outside. That was a horrible time when he tried to do it on the kitchen table. I have never heard Nattie yell at the children in Russian like that. But yeah, can’t having the kids starting fires in the house. 

Mattie made this seem so interesting. The guy who recruited him who I talked to made it seem much more exciting than what I was doing for Mr. Seward. I mean I will admit that I partially took this job because while I liked that job I couldn’t deal with the fact that it is where Vanya and I worked and even though he died like 4 years ago, it felt too weird for too long. I had only put up with it to keep food on the table for Nattie and the kids. This seemed like the perfect answer for me. And it is. Maybe. Took a lot of talking to her and she decided that it was slightly less risky than opening a business as I’d still have steady income. She seemed kind of happy when I told her I had been stuck at the desk, planning some operations and stuff but Mattie was the one who got to go out on actual patrols. Just because of his work history and war record. I’d have a war record too if not for Vanya asking me to stay behind. God who knew a job like this would be so boring. I just have to keep telling myself it’s for them. For Nattie, Nicky, Anya, little Ivan and Alex. For my family is why I wasn’t there to keep Vanya safe, why I upholding a dumb fucking law. I love them so much. But god..... Mattie wouldn’t understand. I told Feli things like this when I couldn’t talk to him but because of this job I can’t even talk to them too much about this. Seriously, I was told by those fat old farts that I look too much like a cop. Mattie WAS A COP! Then I was told my work behind the scenes helped them do their job in a real patronizing way. I don’t know, maybe California needs some help with the movies out there. This can’t be worth it, as much crap as I’ve put up with since I took this job a year ago. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. The Izzy and Moe are based on two real New York City Prohibition agents Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith. I’ll be working a lot with that and how they made the busts they did. I’d look them up. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	75. Katyusha's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

June 13th 1922

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

I have been so worried about Matvey but I have also been very busy. Louise is a year older than Chadwick and is starting to walk and talk. She reminds me so much of her daddy it is so cute. She is rather shy and holds onto the stuffed bear he gave her a lot. Whenever Eliza comes over for tea, she often hides behind me even though she knows her well. Chadwick is very active. He is crawling everywhere and I have to keep a very good eye on him. I wish that Louise would be a little more playful with her little brother. However, her cousin Anya still loves to play with her, although that time is going to be much shorter come this fall. Ivan and Anya will be starting school like their brother Nikolai. Nikolai is a very popular boy and he really loves music and swimming. I do worry about Ivan and so does Natalya. He is very rambunctious and I worry how he will act with the other children.

I pray daily that Matvey will not get into trouble at his job. He seems very happy with it and he goes on so much about his bosses Izzy and Moe. How he looks so unassuming and how he has gotten the information the men needed for their busts and they are some of the best in the department, in all of New York City. They even make arrests unarmed. They have taught Matvey all the tricks they know and he’s brought in some suspects himself. But I do not think it is bearing well on his relationship with Fredka. He is so jealous. Christmas I noticed him drinking a lot of egg nog including the spiced rum, and I don’t know where he got it. Matvey does say that the evidence lockers are not really looked after well and there is some always “lifted” but I doubt that Fredka would do that. I do recall him saying rather mournfully that he thought that he and Matvey would be a team, chasing after rum runners and bringing them in as the brothers they are. He’s stuck in the office helping plan busts at the border for upstate officials which annoys him so much as Matvey knows more about that than him. I know what happened when I was angry at Natalya for no real reason after Louise was born. This could get much worse. I pray that something happens to make Fredka happy with Matvey again. I like seeing my husband and brother in law happy and I know that Vanya would not want them to fight. But his memory can only do so much. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. The Izzy and Moe are based on two real New York City Prohibition agents Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith. I’ll be working a lot with that and how they made the busts they did. I’d look them up. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	76. Natalya's Journal

I do not own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

June 13th 1922

(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

Did that blasted brother of Fredka’s know what they were going to do to him when he talked him into taking that blasted job? Yes, I do not have great concerns that he will be harmed in the line of duty because of where he was placed, but I know when there is something wrong with my husband’s mind. How he tries to stay happy for me and the children. It has been coming for awhile, especially after Vanya died and he was stuck at the same job. I know he and Vanya were inseparable. They were the best of friends. And while Vanya loved Fredka a lot. In a way more than friends, he still did not act on those feelings to save the bigger prize, the friendship. Family gatherings are very tense when Fredka and Matthew are in the same room. I’ve noticed it since Christmas. He told me another agent gifted him the rum he put in the egg nog and only those who were really sloppy got busted taking from the evidence and many were on the take. I believe that much. Fredka wouldn’t risk something like that, but there’s not to say that he wouldn’t accept it. Especially with the way his mind is eating itself. I have yet to decide if I should confront him about it. He never takes it out on us. I have only noticed him hit baseballs harder on his team. They don’t see it as anything as him being great at the game. I know him better. That is him letting out his rage. He’s taken to the range more than usual. Says he needs to qualify with his side arm. Once again, I know better. 

No matter what, he provides. Fredka never vents his frustrations at us. He looks at me and the children with the same joy he always had. He claimed he needed a change because Vanya’s memory haunted him at Mr. Seward’s firm. I can sympathize with that. However, I think it may be time that I look into us moving somewhere else. Find him a good job out west. He had California dreams. I did have a few comments on how pretty I am despite having 4 children and thought I could be a movie star. Maybe I would make it big in the pictures and Fredka can be a stay at home dad out in California and keep an eye on Nikolai in the ocean. As much as it would pain me to leave Vanya here in New York he did want us to live our lives happily. And if that is what it takes so that Fredka does not lose his soul to jealousy and anger, then so be it. All I know is that he cannot keep bearing this on his mind. He does not deserve to do this to himself. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly am thinking of how I want this to go, and it might not span the whole 1920‘s but get a good idea before the decade totally collapses. The Izzy and Moe are based on two real New York City Prohibition agents Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith. I’ll be working a lot with that and how they made the busts they did. I’d look them up. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	77. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 24th 1922

(from the journal of Matthew Williams)

I hate that I have to work on my wife’s birthday but Izzy and Moe are working on a bust and need me to come on this day. She is going to be 41 today and I want to make her feel special. I know that she’s offered to look after Al’s kids tomorrow as he is taking Natalya out. I heard that from Katy, not Al. He’s been working with a lot of the administration team when it comes to leads and follow ups and assigning people to work them but he has yet to actually go on a patrol. I don’t know why; he’d be good at it. I keep trying to talk to some people in charge to put him somewhere else but the boss just says it’s because of our work histories. Like Izzy and Moe were proper police like I was. Or even in the war. And that is getting to Al hard. I know he wanted to join up too and he is blaming himself still that Ivan died. Even if they had both joined, there was no way that they could guarantee they’d be in the same unit. But Ivan was his best friend and like a brother to him so he’s going to keep blaming himself.   
I wish he would talk to me. He often just nods or doesn’t talk much to me. I’ve been trying to get his attention when we see each other at work but he often just nods at best and goes back to the paperwork they put him on. I know he’s not taking his frustrations out on Natalya and the kids though. Although she blames me for the change in her husband’s work satisfaction and says I should push more for him to have an exciting job that would make him happy as I am the one who talked him into it in the first place. Well it’s not like I didn’t say that Al would be good at it. He’s faster than I am and a great gunslinger type. I cannot tell you how much he played Doc Holliday or Wyatt Earp as a kid. I have seen him and can attest he would be good for this. I don’t know why they won’t. It’s not like I am not trying. God, how can he keep blaming me for this? I just hooked him up with this job because I know he wanted something different than he had and the guy who I told him to talk to about it. I am not the one who put him there. Although Natalya will kill me if I don’t get him a better position. I don’t get her on that one. She was at first happy he wasn’t in danger but will now murder me if I don’t put him in there? I don’t get her. 

I must remember to get Katy something really nice when I head home. Hopefully she is still awake and stores still open. I don’t know how long this will take. She understands but she shouldn’t have to. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	78. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 24th 1922  
(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

I know Matvey is busy with work. Besides, I don’t need a reminder that I am becoming an old hag, even though he keeps saying I am not. I know how much older I am than he is. Obviously this doesn’t matter to him. I am just happy tomorrow I can see my niece and nephews. Fredka had talked to me about taking the children for the evening so he could take Natalya out for a romantic evening for the two of them to the Vargas’s restaurant. I asked him if the office knew what that place was and what would happen if they were seen there. So far, there was no knowledge of it and Fredka said he was not going to tell them and he was very good at playing dumb. I know how Natalya is. She seems sweet and innocent to many upon first glance because of her slender frame, even after four children but that is not how she is really. She does not hold much to the law and knows how lax the department where Matvey and Fredka work is. 

Honestly Matvey didn’t get home from his work on the raid on a speakeasy in Brooklyn until late. I was asleep myself when he came home. He had a simple hand drawn card because the shops were all closed when he got off, but that did not matter to me. He had given me two children and a husband who is a very good provider, that’s the best birthday he could give me. He deeply apologized and said that because of the work they had done today he had tomorrow off and he’d take care of the children and I could rest. Harvest is coming up soon and the strawberries have produced more and more this year than I could have ever hoped. I can make him some of the jam he loves so much. I just don’t know how it will be when Natalya and Fredka come over to drop the children off or if Matvey can handle 6 young children. Well I will still be there for him. I guess he can make it up to me by handling little Chad’s dirty diapers. I don’t know how baby food can become what he does to those things. 

Eliza did stop by to wish me a happy birthday and told me of a new job as a jazz singer she’s picked up. She doesn’t work as a governess anymore as her boss’s sister is getting older and is now in finishing school and she is worried she might be pregnant but is not yet ready to tell Roderich. I don’t know how a man like him would take that. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	79. Elizabeta's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 24th 1922  
(from the diary of Elizabeta Edelstein nee Héderváry)

Well Erika is off to finishing school so her brother doesn’t need me anymore. And he fired me, just like that. I mean I get it; I am not doing a job for him anymore so I am freed from my employment. And yes, with Roderich being in an orchestra we can afford to pay our rent. Savings contributions smaller and he is having to get nicer suits for when he has to perform and he is performing a lot and still managing to teach Alfred and Natalya’s children piano. He seems to really like Nikolai and I think Anya is precious as I had gone with him a few times. I did mention Alexei and Anya and how it would be so cute for us to have a child and he did not like that idea. He had to look after a child when he was younger before we had met and said it was nothing but hassle and mess. 

Frankly I have been considering taking nursing training like Katy did but I also know how much Roderich is a neat freak. How he survived the war, I do not know. There was nothing but mud everywhere. I remember that from the letters that Gilbert sent to me. I know he would want me to be happy and move on, even if Roderich has a completely different personality. I did also mention to Katy when I gave her a new blanket for the baby that I had gotten a kind of gig as a jazz singer. She was shocked but my voice was to the boss of one of the many “lounges” as they called it’s liking and asked me to sing when they were having business. Yes, I know it is a speakeasy and clear violation of that silly prohibition but no one follows it anyway and I swear the only reason Matt and Al work in that is for law enforcement excitement. But I also mentioned how I felt rather queasy a few mornings and then Katy looked at me with a smile saying I had better watch my cycle and a few other things. Asking when the last time Roderich and I had relations and all sorts of things from her medical training. Could it be? And if I am will I have to give up the singing? I kind of like the attention. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	80. Roderich's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 24th 1922  
(from the diary of Roderich Edelstein)

I have been so busy with the orchestra that I don’t know if what Eliza is suggesting is even a good idea. I know Katyusha has an affinity for big families and because of her age, she cannot expect to have one as big as her sister’s but she shouldn’t be projecting that desire into Eliza’s mind. I told her to see a real doctor, not just a former red cross nurse and get a diagnosis that way. I am sure it is nothing. Although I have to admit if the child is as into music as Nikolai is, then I wouldn’t mind it. But babies are such a mess and smell. I said that to her once and she asked how did I survive the war. Well I don’t know myself. I had seen enough stench of excrement, death and mud in the war. As a sniper, there were times I could not move for risk of the enemy seeing me. One time that was near a horse that was torn to pieces by the Allies’ bullets. And in the middle of summer. I know filth. And that is why I am such a ‘neat freak’ as Alfred calls me. I hate it. I hate it so much. 

I do not know why but I like him a little better than I like Matthew. I think he’s always trying to avoid me or has something against me. To be fair I did shoot at the man, maybe not directly but we were on opposing sides. Although I suspect there is something personal to it other than the simple other sides of the barbed wire issue. I know he has or at least had shell shock to a slight degree when he was discharged. I wonder if he even knows how much his wife has told Eliza who has told me. 

We are getting closer to our goal of a down payment on a house of our own. Yet there is something interesting that Natalya had said when Alfred was taking Nikolai to his boy scout meeting while getting a lecture of knife and fire safety. He had bandages on his palm from a poor attempt at closing a folding knife and a few burns from his latest ‘fire starting escapades’ as Alfred put it. He is so dangerous to himself. Why does Natalya allow him in that? She says that Nikolai likes it and it is good for molding young men in her eyes. But she said to me “If a bank will not give you a loan we will take payments on this place if and when we move” Like she had plans to move. And yet had not told Alfred about it yet. I wonder what is in her mind. Natalya is a strong woman like Eliza so I wonder what she has in plan for Alfred.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	81. Alfred's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 25th 1922  
(from the diary of Alfred F. Jones)

Today was Nattie’s birthday and I had today off. I had gotten up early and looked in the recipe book she was given from Vanya at our wedding. According to her it was the old family recipe book their mother had they had taken from back in the old country. Found the old blini recipe her mother wrote down and made it for her. It was in Cyrillic but I learned it and noticed that her mother’s handwriting looked a lot like Vanya’s. But I had wanted to surprise her, let her sleep in a little more than she usually does. Alexei is a crier even though he’s only a year old. He might be teething but he really he loves Nattie’s attention and when she sings lullabies to him. Well he’s like his dad that way. I love hearing her sing and while she thinks I am just being nice as a husband, I mean it. Although it doesn’t help that Roderich said I lacked a musical ear. She’ll listen to the expert on that matter and yeah, he does know his stuff, I will admit, doesn’t help. 

I was going to surprise her but as soon as I was ready to shake her awake, there went Alexei crying. She pushed me aside and I ran after her once I stopped seeing stars and found that Anya was sitting in the rocking chair in the room she shared with him and was singing the same lullaby that Nattie does. I was so proud. She’s going to be 5 in a few months and is such a good big sister. Come September she is going to take ballet. I walked Nattie and Alexei into the kitchen where Nicky was playing Happy Birthday and Ivan had everything out on the plates. She really liked it and I told her I made it from her mother’s cookbook. She was amazed I could read the writing and I told her that Vanya’s handwriting was a lot like her mother’s. 

After breakfast we took the kids to Katy and Mattie’s. Apparently Mr. Gets all the good assignments and gets to actually do something of value got the day off. Well Katy won’t be so busy. Mattie is going to take Nicky and little Ivan camping in the backyard and Anya and Alexei will be in good hands with Katy so we have the night to ourselves. Said it was their birthday gift to the both of us. Went to Lovino’s place because Nattie has developed a slight affinity for Italian food. That or the vodka sauce. It’s actually not bad but I heard their Grandpa Rome as I call the guy complain it isn’t 100% authentic and they need to get creative to please us Yankee pigs…I swear if he wasn’t running hooch out the back he’d piss off a lot of his customers. They said they came up with the sauce to try and get around laws because cooking sherry and other things like that aren’t banned. Like they care about that. I thought about telling them about Mattie’s job. I wouldn’t say I was in there too but that would just be too cruel. But after dinner Nattie told me what she really wanted and now that the house was just the two of us, well it was kind of like our honeymoon again. I just love making my queen mother happy on her birthday even if she says she hates the festivities. Nah, she loves it. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	82. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

August 25th 1922  
(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

Another year another birthday and another festival planned by my husband. And now that the children are starting to get older they are getting involved in this as well. I have to say I am proud of Nikolai’s piano skills, little Ivan is just like his father, but Anya is a great big sister and quite the help when she’s not asleep. How she sleeps through Alexei’s cries, I will never know but she was taking care of him while Fredka woke me up for this day. I frankly hadn’t noticed I slept more than I usually did. I must have been tired. I have been scouting around for jobs like what Fredka has now, only the exciting law enforcement ones with actual ‘busts’ as they say and not being stuck at the desk. It has been a lot of putting up with gossipy women and wives of higher ups in places I do not normally like but I must play this part to get something better. I have heard San Diego has border issues like Canada but only with Mexican Banditos supplying the booze. While I know that Fredka would be in danger, I also do not want him losing his soul. That is the soul that built the children a treehouse this past spring, that soul that lives for birthdays and holidays, the soul that Vanya loved. That makes him him. He had mentioned wanting to take me to the Pacific, well if he gets a job out there the children can grow up with the beautiful California weather and Nikolai won’t spend 6 months of the year sad it’s too cold to swim. 

I did like the dinner and the fact we practically relived our honeymoon when we got home. Katyusha and Matthew took the children for the evening. It was weird having the house so quiet. It hasn’t been in years. Well even when we were just married Fredka was noisy but in his own bizarrely enchanting manner. Why I love it I could never tell you but after all these years and children, Fredka is still as handsome as I met him. That is why I will make sure he gets a good job out in San Diego. I already have a buyer for the house and we can let Roderich and Elizabeta have the piano. I’ll just have us get a new one out there. Besides, crossing this continent is not like leaving Europe and Russia behind. I did not leave misery to put my husband in it. I know he doesn’t say it but I can tell. I am married to a man who wears his heart on his sleeve while hiding it poorly. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	83. Elizabeta's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

September 25th 1922  
(from the diary of Elizabeta Edelstein nee Héderváry)

No no no no no no no no…..that was the last thing I wanted to find out. But it is true. I am pregnant. And we certainly cannot handle this. I mean if I wanted to be rational we could. But we would not be able to save up for a house. Babies cost a lot of money. I don’t care that Katy would give us the hand me downs from her children. And unless Roddy gets a job making records or something or if Hollywood could put music in their films. I don’t think he will get paid much more. We get paid well enough to live but that is the two of us. And I would have to give up my jazz singing. Although I have had had to hit Lovino a few times for getting too friendly with me. He knows I am married. I love Roddy with all my heart. That ‘dump that loser and come with a real man with connections baby’. I do hope his grandfather did talk to him about that.

I did speak with Natalya while Roderich was teaching Ivan and Anya the basic piano. Alfred is getting talked into working more with Nikolai’s boy scout troop and he seems to like it. I know well that Alfred hates his job as it is now. Natalya has been speaking with many people that may be able to pull some strings that Alfred gets transferred to California in the next few months. I did tell her that if that did happen I would miss her very much. As much a good friend Katy is, I have been able to disclose my fears about this pregnancy to her. She did not make me seem like a monster for not wanting a child right now. Actually told me that when she first was pregnant with Alexei, she felt much the same. But it’s their children that keep Alfred from doing something stupid like getting in too deep with the Vargas family. I’m just a singer at their speakeasy and I know so much that Matthew would kill for. Natalya seemed to wonder what that was. Said if she could convince Alfred to use that as his negotiating tool, that could get them the power for him to get the job he would like in California. All I have said is they keep very through records when they have something on someone and the books are the key. 

I do understand why she is willing to do things like that to help Alfred be happy. I know he’s very unhappy with his job. I mean when it comes up in conversation, his tone drops then he acts like he’s fine. He’s an open book even when he’s trying to be secretive

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	84. Roderich's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

September 25th 1922  
(from the diary of Roderich Edelstein)

No denying the truth at this point. Eliza is going to have a child. Perfect. Just perfect. There’s times I am more domestic than Eliza is! I mean she does a good job keeping the house clean but I cook better than her many times! I am more of a musician than a father. Besides, the way that Europe was when we left, it is only a ticking time bomb until something like the Great War happens again. And everyone will be surprised when it does. And they will ask for young men to fight the war, which if I do the math correctly, the child would be of age just when it breaks out. But I could be wrong. Maybe Germany learned their lesson. But I had contact with a cousin of mine Ludwig who is still back there. Economically it is not sounding well. I swear between how bad the economic situation sounds and those idiots in the beer halls, it’s only a matter of time. I mean I even wonder what type of world will Alfred and Matthew’s children will come into. Their mothers had left Russia before it crumbled, according to Alfred on their brother’s advice. 

I spoke with Alfred today about what I thought and he had mentioned that it sounded like something that Ivan would have said. I do also recall, “If he hadn’t had died, I could have kept my old job. He might have been able to get us started with something for the kids. He’d have wanted that.” That man is different when he’s depressed, very different. I sense that Natalya and Eliza are scheming something though as well. I know what goes on where Eliza sings. Well some of it. They tried to get me in there but they didn’t like my style. Oh well the Brooklyn Metropolitan Orchestra is on the up and up and I have a feeling that if they were ever busted, a term that Alfred uses, they would surrender and “sing like a canary” and took anyone that worked for them down with them. I don’t know, maybe that baby will get Eliza out of there before she gets in too deep. She swore it was only for the down payment on a house. Which if Natalya’s scheming to get her husband a job in California does come to fruition, this house would then be sold to us. 

One thing I know for certain is that I do not like depressed but happy for the kids Alfred. It’s weird. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	85. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

September 25th 1922  
(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

Eliza has the access to what I need. I had spoken with some of the men at the agency where Fredka works. I had told them that he was better than just a desk jockey. I was always told that was his former job and laugh me out the door. Well I will do their job of catching some of the mafia in our area of New York myself. Eliza will be able to help me. She has the books of just who those pasta munching idiots are paying off. And if Fredka gives them the lead, he can bargain with the agency and get transferred to San Diego. I know they need help. I had found out a way to become as they say ‘pen pals’ with the wife of someone down there whose husband is trying to control the border smugglers as a US Marshal. Said it was pretty easy to get them to move us if I could prove to their captain at that base that Fredka is worthy of it. And unfortunate my testimony as his wife is not good enough. 

Eliza is scared to find out she’s pregnant, and I understand why and I won’t tell her anything so fluffy or silly or anything like that. I have had three of them. And my station in life was not like hers. I was blessed to have a steady home life in Fredka. And her husband is very skilled musically but does not see a good future in Europe. I hate how Fredka and Roderich think I cannot hear then when they are not too far from me. However, I had made a deal with Roderich and Eliza that if I do get Fredka the job they can buy the house from us as long as Eliza gets me the information on who is being bought off by the Vargas family and I know how to pressure the agencies to do something. That will make sure that Fredka gets that job in California that he wants. The children can grow up by the ocean, the Pacific and never have to deal with cold again. 

I remember that Vanya had told me once he dreamt of a home where it is warm and full of sunflowers. Why we came to New York, well I don’t know, other than the fact most come to New York. We do have many of his personal possessions still. I have them kept away where the mice and weather cannot get to them. The way Nikolai is growing, by the time he is a young man he could easily fit into Vanya’s old clothes and I am working hard to make sure his old stuffed toys of that animal not yet known to science or whatever mother was going for when she made then for him is kept safe. While his body is left here, I think those things will take his spirt out there and he might like that. All I know is that Fredka cannot keep living like this. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	86. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

December 25th 1922  
(from the diary of Matthew Williams)

This was one of the coldest Christmases ever. And I don’t mean by temperature. Well maybe between Al and me. He and Natalya are up to something but they won’t say what and they have been talking with Eliza and Roderich a lot. Which I didn’t know that Al actually liked Roderich that much. I had been under the impression that he thought him rather uptight. And at work while he is stuck with the planning and logistics of some raids, he’s working more with US Marshalls, as if they were in this. I didn’t know. And he keeps mumbling stuff in Spanish. Even Natalya is learning it. Never thought she would and while I have occasionally stopped by the Vargas’s place, Al has just stopped and Katy told me Eliza took a leave of absence because of her pregnancy. You can’t tell too much just yet, you can if you know what you are looking for. So while it is plausible, I have my doubts. 

I have tried to ask Al about this and he just told me “Not a bad idea to learn another language.” And when I told him he already knows Russian pretty well he just said “Well a third can’t hurt.” It may be my old instincts but something is up there. I asked Katy if Natalya had told her anything but she said that she did not. They acted both kind of distant from us and said they had come for the children. Their kids love playing with their cousins, Anya especially with Louise. I tried being the good uncle to Nikolai and Ivan, what with them being 7 and 5 and got them some really nice gifts (That I had to get equally nice for Anya and Alexei or Natalya would know what I am doing.) and well Louise and Chad got spoiled too this year because Katy would know what I was doing. Well after Nikolai now having two BB guns, one from his parents and one from his aunt and uncle and a new Louisville Slugger for Ivan, causing much ire from Natalya, I am still clueless. They don’t know and from the sound of it, it is genuine ignorance not not telling under parent’s orders. 

On the upside it was still a good Christmas despite Al and Natalya giving me the cold shoulder a lot. I know why and it’s getting tiring. It’s not my fault. He keeps this up, I’ll have to take Al out back and settle it man to man. Natalya just clings so much to her husband, much like she did Ivan before she married Al. It’s not like Natalya can’t stand on her own, but god……

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	87. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

December 25th 1922

(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

The children had a Merry Christmas but I could tell that Fredka and Natalya were only here with us for them. I know they know something, something big and important but they won’t tell me. The children don’t know. I do not like that Matvey took to trying to bribe their children to get what they are up to. Turns out they don’t know and I am inclined to believe them. Anya was helping with Louise and Chadwick and I admit I was curious, and she is the same age as little Ivan and she hadn’t heard anything from her mother. It is interesting however because I heard Fredka and Natalya say a few things in Spanish. All I can tell is that that must have something to do with it. Natalya does not learn another language unless she has to. Although when she does she does well. That is how she was with English before we came to America. 

I don’t know what she said to Eliza but she has been visiting Natalya a lot more than she has me. I didn’t mind she sung at the speakeasy while she was looking for something to do now that Erika was sent to finishing school, but she may have also been laid off. She is about four months along and from what Natalya told me, she had beat up one of the Vargas brothers for getting too friendly with her and even had to fight off their grandfather who would kept pushing with her. Like they did not respect the fact she was indeed married. But yet I don’t think she quit for that reason. She seems the type who could handle herself. Matvey said the office was busy with the Marshalls and causing a rivalry there and they seemed to take a liking to Fredka. I wonder if there is anything to do with that. 

This job has caused a huge rift in between Fredka and Matvey and it is killing him. I see that Matvey is so conflicted with this job. He cannot make Fredka see that he did not put him in the place the bosses did. That Matvey wanted his brother to have his back. That he thought that Fredka was a very skilled man who could handle just whatever the job required. I hope he doesn’t let this ruin things too much longer. I know how Natalya is when she loves someone very much. I just want us to be one big family again like we were before. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	88. Alfred's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

December 25th 1922  
(from the journal of Alfred F. Jones)

Feliz Navidad, or at least that’s said a lot down in San Diego. I have to say that in a way other than the children, Nattie gave me a great gift. Eliza got us information the marshals are using on that Vargas place and because of that, they have the proof they need to do a raid. And the marshal in charge of it said he knew the head of the San Diego Marshalls and they needed someone and since the chief of the Marshalls like me more than the New York division of prohibition enforcement. However, I don’t know if it is going to go through yet. They told me wait until the New Year. That’s why I am brushing up on my Spanish to impress the Marshall so they will think I will be worth the time to move out there. It will be long. I mean like over a week or so to get our stuff out there. I think I would drive it out but then Natalya would have to take the kids as well. Well she did say she would drive the car out there and I could imagine Nikolai and little Ivan wouldn’t mind the trip. Well Anya is great with Alexei so can help Natalya. But all I was told by Marshal Pickett was if this raid on New Year’s Eve proves to be of something then the new job is all but assured and if I could speak some Spanish he’d push it through. He’s got very few agents who can communicate with the Mexican smugglers they have there. They can hardly say ‘Hola’ let alone ‘Manos Arribas’ if I can impress him with that so much the better. 

I can’t stay here. I just can’t. I feel like I am doing nothing of real meaning here. Pushing paper. Yes, I am keeping Nattie and the kids up in a very comfortable living but I feel like I have to do something more. I have to do something and if that Marshall takes me on his team and sends me out west, that would do it. I mean my family line has been of men who fought in wars and I just sat the last one out. I know it is what Vanya asked me to do but god. I need action. I need excitement. 

I am surprised Nattie has done all she did to get me this. She got the books from Eliza who had developed some hostility towards the Vargas family, apparently hitting on a pregnant married woman is okay for Italians. That and they have changed over the past few years. Like they keep getting more and more money and Lovino seems darker and more arrogant than he did when I first met him. So yeah, I am thinking they are in the mafia. I can overlook running a speakeasy but the stuff the mafia does, no. I have some sense of justice. Breaking a dumb law on drinking by bringing in stuff from Canada? Fine. Murderous crime empires? Now we have a problem and I am not some nerd who can find the key to bringing them in by looking at books. Heck Marshall Pickett said the ledger was just what need for probable cause. They’d go in on their own. Oh well. I’ll know if we are heading out west soon or not. I just do not want to tell Mattie or Katy yet in case it doesn’t pan out. If it doesn’t well, I’ll think of something…. I just cannot work in the same place as Mattie and keep seeing him get the good jobs. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. I am toying with some Prohibition era ideas with the Vargas family but nothing too much has come so far. If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	89. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

December 25th 1922  
(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

Well the children did have a good Christmas and they are happy but I can’t say I will be until I know what becomes of the raid and if the Marshalls do take Fredka on. They seemed pleased when he gave them the ledger information that Eliza was able to sneak out. She was able to make a convincing fake for them that didn’t lose much. Then again they’re Italians, they can’t keep track of money well. They suspect there will be a lot of people there on New Year’s Eve and the Marshalls will strike then thinking guards will be down. Marshall Pickett trusts Fredka and I. Fredka told him that it was me that had obtained the evidence via connections I had with Eliza. I knew I had to force the hand because with the politics at the office Fredka was never going to get the position he desired. 

And I have come to terms with what he needs. I understand full well that he will be moving into a more dangerous job and there is a real chance he may die in the line of duty, but he needs that duty. He told me he felt that it was his fault Vanya died because he didn’t ignore his request and join up anyway. His mind convinced him that if he was there he could have done something. I know if they were on duty together that yes, he would and would have done something and they both may have made it through. If war was like the stories, yes. But from what I read and I heard Matvey say it is not. They both could have died. But I have come to terms that if I want Fredka to be happy he will need to feel he is serving a greater purpose and not just working to feed the family. Besides, I was thinking that if Vanya were still alive and saw Fredka miserable like this, it would break his heart. He wanted us to be happy. I just wish he could see the pacific too. He wanted to eventually move somewhere warm and sunny after living a miserable life in the cold Russian lands. And it’s not like I couldn’t just write to Katyusha and Matthew. But I have to think of what will make the family happy. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But the way it is going this one will be longer than the other. One is over a few years, this a whole decade practically. I am toying with some Prohibition era ideas with the Vargas family but nothing too much has come so far. If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	90. Matthew's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

March 15th 1923  
(from the diary of Matthew Williams)

It’s the ides of March. March 15th. I remember well that raid on New Year’s. I was brought in by some of the Marshalls for this. Izzy and Moe said a battle hardened veteran and former Mountie would be great on their team. I remember it well. Most of the customers fled and they weren’t who the Marshalls were after. They wanted the head bosses, well maybe not the head head from what it says. Al told me a lot of what happened in confidence. I’ve been between his and mine’s place. Eliza and Roderich are staying with Natalya. So it was because of that tip Eliza gave them that they got the evidence for the raid. Great. Marshall Pickett was impressed enough with his Spanish that he signed him on for the Marshalls in San Diego. That’s where Al is now, rushing through house shopping as he starts in May and needs to make sure that they have a place. Because it was him, Natalya and Eliza who gave them the evidence needed, they all got nice bonuses, enough for Al to spend some time in San Diego getting the furniture for the house and paying a down payment, same for Eliza to add to their savings to put a down payment on Al and Natalya’s house.

But that doesn’t mean I am not worried. Feliciano ‘sung like a canary’ according to Al and I remember hearing Romulus swear revenge as he and his grandsons were taken downtown. Now I just worry if he tries to get it. I heard those mafia guys have ways of doing things like that. That and he may have seen me and go after Al and Natalya. Well with Eliza there too, I am sure that those children are safe. I have seen her fight off people before. Katy told me how she had taken on a longshoreman who had picked a fight out of Roderich right off the boat. 

Although it is real. I never thought he’d actually go through with it, but Al got a job in California, one I think he will like and think he’s fulfilling some honor bound duty to protect and serve. Maybe that will ease his conscious on staying out of the war. But I will miss him. It was kind of nice having him so close. I mean when I was back in Canada, I still wasn’t as far away as he is going to be. I know Katy is upset Natalya would move away. In her usual way, she blames herself. Honestly I feel kind of bad that I talked Al into the job he hated in the first place.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But the way it is going this one will be longer than the other. One is over a few years, this a whole decade practically. I am toying with some Prohibition era ideas with the Vargas family but nothing too much has come so far. If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	91. Katyusha's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

March 15th 1923  
(from the journal of Katyusha Williams nee Braginsky)

I am so worried. Matvey acts like he can keep things from me, but I overheard him talking with Fredka soon after the raid he was forced to take a part in. The Italian man and his grandsons were arrested in it and he yelled “Beware the ides of March” I know that as this date in reference to when Julius Caesar was betrayed. I had told him this morning about it and Matvey just said “Oh that was from Shakespeare’s play.” Well I read a lot of history back home. That is when the ancient Romans settled their debts. I wouldn’t put it past a man whose name was Romulus to invoke that. Besides he must have more than his grandsons working with him. And Natalya is alone with her children. 

And I don’t know how much longer I will see her. Did I make her mad? Did Matvey? She told me about Fredka needing to head out to San Diego before coming back to move Natalya and the rest of the family. Poor little Louise will be crushed. And it’s not like when he was living in Canada That was hardly the distance this will be. Natalya sounds so happy and said that because she’s certain Vanya is haunting their family, seeing how he loved them so, that he could finally be somewhere warm like he dreamed. Well he is right here in New York. In the ground. We can see him whenever we want.

But that’s not a good way to think. Louise is so adorable and chatty. She talks a lot to Chadwick who often just sucks on his hands. I have to keep pulling them out of his mouth as he is a year and a half and his teeth are coming in. But Louise loved playing with Anya. Louise is the only one she can stand as apparently Alexei takes after his brothers and father’s energy and often make that treehouse of theirs. And the only help Natalya has while Fredka is so far away? Eliza. Who volunteered despite her pregnancy. She and Roderich stay there I think because of the threat. Natalya says that it’s only so they can get used to their new house, because they are selling it to them. I doubt she would ever admit she needs help. 

Then again maybe, just maybe I can use this to talk Matvey into becoming a park agent at that Yosemite park in California. I know he’d love it. And while according to the map I saw it is a good distance from San Diego, it is at least a lot closer than we would be now. And if Natalya can pull strings behind her husband’s back to improve his career, so can I.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But the way it is going this one will be longer than the other. One is over a few years, this a whole decade practically. I am toying with some Prohibition era ideas with the Vargas family but nothing too much has come so far. If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	92. Alfred's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

March 15th 1923  
(from the journal of Alfred F Jones)

God it’s so beautiful here. I have been all over this town the past few days making sure everything is good to go before I start up. It was a long train ride out here and I have a month to get things sorted. Need to get us a house, furniture and make sure it’s something Nattie and the kids would approve of. Once I got off the train, I just headed to a hotel and crashed. It was tiresome and late. God I miss them all so much. Nattie, Nicky, Anya, little Ivan, even if he’s not so little anymore and Alex. I don’t know how Nattie manages. So far I’ve found a few houses and I am just trying to decide which one is the best. I’d love there to be 5 bedrooms, one room for each of the kids, but I don’t think that is in our budget. I got a nice reward for my tips, well Eliza and Nattie’s, but not that nice a reward. There’s some outside city limits but with a lot of yard and not too far from the ocean. As much as Nicky loves to swim, he’d love that. It’s not that bad right now. He could swim much sooner than back home. No, this will be our new home. 

I was worried though before I left. Romulus cursed ‘beware the ides of March.’ Can’t say I am not worried myself. That’s honestly why I have my revolver with me. No mobster is going to get the drop on me. Eliza insisted that she help Nattie while I did this. It’s not like I don’t trust they couldn’t defend themselves if it turns out Romulus wasn’t raving but I can’t be sure. Maybe I just watched too many movies. 

Now this may just be travel exhaustion showing again, but I swore I saw and even felt Vanya beside me. I was overlooking the cliffs by the lighthouse at the edge of town here. It was so beautiful, seeing the Pacific as the sun set. I even saw a whale. God I never saw those back in New York. And then out the corner of my eye, I swear he was there, I heard what sounded like “From sea to shining sea, da Fredka?” I then felt him hug me and say, “I think Natalya and the children will like it here.” And then “And so will I.” Am I just nuts, wishing that Vanya was alive because I know he’d love this. Or is he really haunting me? And why am I not scared of it?

Well nuts to that. I’m going to have the house and furniture picked and I will bring Nattie and the kids to the best damn house in town and they are going to love this perfect weather. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But the way it is going this one will be longer than the other. One is over a few years, this a whole decade practically. I am toying with some Prohibition era ideas with the Vargas family but nothing too much has come so far. If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	93. Natalya's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

March 15th 1923  
(from the diary of Natalya Jones nee Arlovskaya)

Those foolish Italians. I don’t know where they get their ideas they could get revenge like they did but well, I sure showed them. Maybe they thought that Fredka was Matvey, wouldn’t be the first time. They had some red-haired idiot come through with the most stereotypical Italian accent ever yelling for Matthew and well, I had my own protection, caught the fool and stabbed him in the gut. Eliza made sure the children were away when it happened and Roderich got the police who carried him off. I haven’t told very many people about our plans to move to San Diego so they won’t follow us. And I hope this sends a message. Those idiots thought I would be some weak maiden. They obviously do not know me. 

Frankly, I do not see any reason to tell Fredka this happened. The children don’t know. I had told the police were just lost when they stopped by. Never even saw the attacker. So much the better. Roderich did think that this would happen for a while after we move, but Eliza does seem to have things under control with the defense. Besides if my knowledge of power dynamics is correct, there is a vacuum that is needing to be filled. Or one of the bigger bosses is trying to take over and wants less blood. 

I am trusting that Fredka picks us a good house and decent furniture. I had seen some of his tastes before when we were shopping and the décor he picked was just horrible. But I missed him so when he left the other day. I trust he will have us a home and we will be able to move in and the children will love it. I can tell you, it has been a long time since I had the bed to myself. It’s kind of cold. Fredka holds onto me tight and well…. it’s quite warming. I heard the weather is nice all year round. I am honestly tired of cold. I grew up in this and if I am leaving the land I was born in for horrible reasons, then I would like to come to the shining city on the hill they make so much fuss about. And Fredka seems happy to go to work now. I cannot stand him being blue. I am his wife and it is job to make sure him and our family are happy and well. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But the way it is going this one will be longer than the other. One is over a few years, this a whole decade practically. I am toying with some Prohibition era ideas with the Vargas family but nothing too much has come so far. If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	94. Elizabeta's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

June 2nd 1923  
(from the diary of Elizabeta Edelstein nee Héderváry)

Well it is finally happened. After being in labor what seemed like eternity, I gave birth to our daughter. Katy took us to the hospital as I had gone into labor in her front room. I had been visiting her more often lately because we had purchased Alfred and Natalya’s house when they finally moved to San Diego. Natalya said she would write when she got settled but haven’t heard back yet. They had left in the middle of April as Alfred was said to start at the beginning of May. We did help them move as best we could. Well it may be the mail is taking a while. Who knows. But today is Maria Theresa Edelstein’s birthday. Yes, I know it’s an Empress of Austria, but I thought it was a good name. I do wonder sometimes what it would have looked like if Gilbert and I could have had children. We had tried for a little bit before the war but well, I was pregnant for a little bit but had a miscarriage. We were going to try again but that is when Gil got drafted into the war. 

Katy’s children seem to really like Maria. Louise misses her cousin Anya so much but says she can be the big sister. I would love to hear from Alfred and Natalya on how they had managed such a trip with their four children. Nikolai is 8 and tried to keep his younger siblings in line but more often than not Natalya or even Alfred had to reprimand him for causing problems with them. He’s getting so big. Alfred did not take the piano or the tree house he had built with them as well as much of the furniture. Said he had gotten the place mostly furnished and ready for them to move into. Haven’t seen Matthew much since the move. He keeps being called into work since he was involved in a high profile case but he is getting tired of it. I hear Katy often talk about Yosemite to him. Does she want to visit or is trying to do something like Natalya did? I do know Roddy has been talking with some producers in Hollywood who want his playing skills when they make movies. Some are experimenting with adding sound. These guys, I think they were brothers whose last name was Warner wanted to talk to him about that. 

Roddy has actually been quite good to Maria. A proper father and swears he will teach her to play piano like he did with Al and Natalya’s kids but I want to honestly play with her in the treehouse. Ah but she is so tiny right now. And by the looks of it, Roddy is more tired than I am. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But the way it is going this one will be longer than the other. One is over a few years, this a whole decade practically. I am toying with some Prohibition era ideas with the Vargas family but nothing too much has come so far. If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	95. Roderich's Journal

I don’t own Hetalia okay? I don’t have much else for this opening. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

June 2nd 1923  
(from the diary of Roderich Edelstein)

I am honestly less scared of being a father than I did when Eliza told me she was pregnant. I do know I won’t have to keep leaving the home at strange hours like Matthew has had to lately and his children are smart enough to pick up on things. Katyusha does not like it either. She has worried that Matthew is on the Vargas’s gang’s watch. Eliza told me that one of their henchmen attacked Natalya, or at least tried to, thinking that Alfred was Matthew. Apparently from what Matthew told me, this is a common confusion and I could see how a foolish upstart would mix the two up. 

Nikolai was actually sad he had to leave me behind. I did not realize that boy liked me so much. He is doing great in his piano skill. He keeps trying to write his own music but is not matching the notes he wants with what he is playing. It’s still pretty close. I will be making sure Maria learns well. She looks a lot like Eliza, with my hair. It is very dark. I have been speaking with some brothers who had founded a movie studio out in California themselves and are wanting to add music to movies. I have played the music for some theatres when we needed a little extra money and it would be something if all they a theatre owner would need to do is just hook the reels up and play it. While playing it while a moving is going, timing is key. 

I am getting used to the more unpleasant sides of having a child. Eliza made me change Maria and burp her after she was fed. Needless to say I am getting used to poop and spittle. And in some bizarre way, it isn’t as horrible as I was thinking it would be. Disgusting? Yes. Very Much so. But in comparison to mud and rotten corpses of men and horses, so much better. Eliza wants to climb up with her in the tree house and I just want to teach Maria music like a proper young lady. To this Eliza says it is boring and that was the part of being a governess she did not like. Thought that Erika was being stifled in finishing school. I saw his point as I had met her boss before and I did like him a little bit. Funny, Eliza can be rather unrefined at times and I consider myself the embodiment of sophistication. Well as best as I can be anyway. This world is changing fast from the old ways.

Any way, if nothing else Maria will have a stable house. Nothing like what I read from Austria. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don’t quite know how long this one will be just yet as the other I had a more defined plan. But the way it is going this one will be longer than the other. One is over a few years, this a whole decade practically. I am toying with some Prohibition era ideas with the Vargas family but nothing too much has come so far. If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear it. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


End file.
